One Shots
by charcoal22
Summary: This is a series of T-M Rated One Shots. All romantics, Harmione, Hinny, Leville, Jily, Romione and Dramione.
1. Changes

(This one is called Changes and it starts with Harry getting the talk to Hermione and Ron doing what they talk about ;) -Kellynxx)

Harry was laying on a couch in the common room, reading his Charms book. His eyes flickered to the fire which was blazing. He gave a yelp- for Sirius's head had just appeared in the fire. He threw himself onto the rug by the fire. "Sirius! Do you have advice for the next task? What's wrong?" Harry asked, quickly.  
Sirius looked embarrassed. "Well..erm I was given instrusctions from Remus..seems to think you're ready..well, here goes. Do you know what it means if you sleep with someone?"  
Harry felt his cheek grow rosy. He had. "Err..yeah." He realized where this was going and he didn't like it.  
"Good. I was dreading having to tell you what goes where." Sirius sighed. "But there are other things. As your Godfather, I ask you to answer me honestly. How far have you gone?"  
"Err..I..well..haven't even kissed anyone." Harry mumbled shyly.  
"Then I'm not to late. Step 1. Don't bite. Lick, kiss, nibbled but not bite. Step 2. Don't grab her breasts- wait- please tell me you're interested in girls-" Harry nodded angrily. "Good. Remember to only go north if you have direct permission."  
Harry blushed furiously. "Right."  
"Step 3. Hands on her waist. Waist. If she likes that, you can maybe go down and only down to her hips. Not farther. And don't make the same mistake ole' Billy Rungard made."  
"What did Billy do?"  
"Went straight for the chest," Sirius sadly shook his head. "Little Sarah Adams broke 3 of his fingers, then he tried to fix them and instead Transfigured his hand into a hoof. Enough about Billy. Now, listen up, STDs. Sexually Transmitted Diseases. Very nasty, very embarrassing. I can't force you not to sleep with anyone, but at least use protection. Always wear condoms and make sure the girl is on Birth Control unless of course you're married and trying for a kid. Trust me, you do not want a kid at this age and I'd be particularly ashamed if my Godson's girlfriend or one-night-stand had to have an abortion. And promise me, promise me that you will wait until you are 15. Promise?"  
"Promise. Erm..I was actually planning to wait until marriage.."  
"So was James." Sirius winked massively and putting emphasis on "was".  
"Wha-? You mean they..? When they were..? Oh God.."  
"Yeah, spent the weekends with her in the Room of Requirement. Every freakin' week." He laughed.  
Harry frowned. "That's just..they weren't married!" He burst out.  
"Try not to judge them too harshly. They were hormone-induced teens. Cut them some slack. And besides, I'm sure a fair deal of your friend'll have had sex before the age of 17. Now, don't feel to bad if it hurts the girl first time- it always does-and don't expect oral-" Sirius said. "Damn, I think I hear someone coming!" Sirius promptly vanished. Harry's face felt very warm in the chilly Common Room as he threw himself back onto the sofa, not keen on entering the dorms lest he had to explain to Ron what he had just experienced. Just as he almost drifted off into well-earned sleep, a small creak of a door interrupted him. His bushy-haired friend was walking cautiously down the stairs wearing a fluffy white robe and slippers.  
"Hi, Harry." She said softly, approaching him.  
"What made you come down?" He asked, hoping she hadn't heard the mortifying conversation before.  
"Oh. Well. I was going to get my medicine for..er..stomach aches. I left it down here." Hermione shyly crossed the room and picked up her bookbag from the couch. "Muggle medicine." Hermione informed him, digging out a packet of tablets and popped one out.  
"Were you talking to Sirius? How come you didn't tell me?" asked Hermione as she sat down on the couch and swallowed the pill. Harry felt his cheeks redden.  
"Oh..er...uh..well, he asked for a..private..chat.." Harry stammered not looking her in the face.  
Hermione cocked her head slightly. "What about?"  
"Umm..Just a..guy to guy chat." Harry looked at his knees, hoping that she hadn't heard the last few minutes of chat but knowing she had.  
"Wha-? Oh!" Hermione gave a little squeak of knowing that was ever so familiar and said no more. For a few moments, silence reigned. "Well..I'd best be going to bed now.."  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" The words rushed out of his mouth as curiosity reigned. Hermione looked stunned for a moment then shyly nodded her head.  
"V-Viktor. After the Yule Ball..To be honest, it wasn't any good. He's far to old." Hermione scratched the back of her head, her cheeks red.  
"Oh..Ron won't be pleased.." Harry murmured.  
"Please don't tell him! I-I love him. There. I think he's absolutely wonderful. After Viktor kissed me I realized who I really like." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.  
"He loves you too. He's told me a million times how pretty your hair looks or if I think that you actually like Viktor.." Harry said quietly.  
"Really?" Hermione's voice quavered with excitement.  
"Heck yeah."  
"Thanks, Harry. Sleep tight." Hermione hugged him then dashed back up the stony steps to her bed, Harry left wondering why she was ever so excited.  
(Next day, Saturday.)  
Ron was groggily rubbing his eyes the next morning as he came down the steps and into the Common Room. "Never came up to bed last night. What kept you?" He asked, peering out the window to look at freshly fallen snow.  
"Talking with Sirius."  
"Oh, okay. When's breakfast? I'm starved." And together, they trooped down to breakfast in the Great Hall where Hermione was sitting patiently, eating from a plate that was stacked high with sausages, toast and bacon.  
"Morning!" She said brightly. Something was different, Harry noticed as they ate- Ron ate as he usually did; mouth open, crammed with food. But Hermione was not watching with the usual repulsion; she happily ate, not bothering to snap a retort or tell Ron to shut his mouth when Ron talked as he chewed.  
"W'at?" Ron asked, barely able to close his mouth as it was stuffed with eggs and bacon.  
"Nothing, nothing." She said, waving her hand airily.  
"Hmph. Well, Harry, we need to get that essay for Snape done. I don't want to but.."  
"If you need help, I can always supply." Hermione said, standing up after finishing her food.  
"Really?!" Ron asked. "You said you weren't gonna help us any more!"  
"I've had a change of heart." Hermione (to both Harry and Ron's shock) leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek before leaving. He and Ron stared at each other then followed her- she had apparently walked swiftly as she was sitting in the Common Room when they arrived. Ron sat next to Hermione, Harry chose a squashy armchair across from them. Beaming at them she began to check off Harry's essay and once it was completed Harry recognized his dismissal. Smirking, he threw a glance over his shoulder at Hermione and Ron, who were now holding hands, as he walked across to room to sit at a table in the far corner, still able to observe Ron and Hermione. It seemed to go in slow motion- Ron's hand brushed her cheek, lightly cupping it (Harry wondered how he could make it look so easy) and plunged his lips onto hers. Hermione did not object but dug her hands into his hair and returned the kiss full-force. They were soon getting very intimate, Ron laying on his back on the couch and Hermione on top of him, kissing as though glued onto each other by the mouth. Harry crept out the portrait hole, careful not to disturb them.  
Hermione was surprised when Ron slowly intertwined his fingers with hers but didn't object. If all went as planned, they might end up dating although that was a bit of a high hope- suddenly Ron leaned in, looked into her eyes and took the plunge. His lips were soft and warm on her's and she felt like she could fly. It didn't feel like it was with Viktor, lacking warmth and enjoyment. No, this kiss was different. Ron was taking it slow and gentle whereas Viktor was harsh and needy. Slowly, Ron placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other behind her head, all the while not breaking the kiss. His tongue traced her top lip and was soon in her mouth (altogether, the whole idea of snogging slightly disturbed her as you were all in all sharing saliva but this didn't matter anymore.) and she swirled her tongue with his, burying her hands in his vibrant hair. Ron moved his hand away and planted it on her hip which was perfectly fine for Hermione. Though Hermione hardly realized it had happened, Ron was on his back and she was lying on his chest, still ferociously making out. Ron retracted his lips slightly.  
"It's a-a Hogsmeade weekend..I'm staying here but I-I thought-"  
"I think it's much more interesting here.." Hermione was surprised at how low her voice was and how sexy it sounded. "We should go somewhere more..private.." Ron nodded and helped her up, leading her to the Boys' Dorms. Hermione noticed it was empty except for them. Ron leaned forwards again and slowly kissed her again. Hermione was surprised but delighted when Ron took a more dominant role and kissed her more deeply then pushed her onto the bed (gently of course).  
He didn't know quite how it happened, but now Hermione was laying on her back on his bed and he was on top of her, kissing and nibbling her neck. Her skin was sweet and smooth. He laid a delicate kiss behind her ear and she gave a soft moan. Her cheeks were flushed and small beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead. He had once dreamed of something like this..her laying on his bed, actually wanting him. His crush, love, dream. Beautiful..her frizzy curls were splayed around her head like a bizarre veil. Now it was time for reality. This could actually be happened- and it was. She reached up and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, smiling reached over and pulled his shirt off, leaving him in jeans. Hermione bit her lip, studying his was all very new to him as his kiss with her had been his first. She looked so experianced compared to him- she was sitting on his bed. _His_ bed. And ever so sexily, she sunk her smooth, red lips onto his and straddled his lap. Ron hoped she couldn't feel his very prominent erection..But as they made out, she rocked her hips slightly back and forth, rubbing against him. She twisted her tongue around with his and it felt so good and although he wasn't sure if he should, he carefully dipped his hands under her shirt. Hermione moaned against his mouth and he took this as a green light. He cupped her breasts over the fabric of her bra and gently massaged them,making Hermione grind harder against him, almost making him climax in his pants. _Merlin. Get it together. _Ron thought, taking a leap and pulling her thin, cotton shirt from her. Hermione broke the kiss to get it over her head. He stared for a moment, her breasts were ample and only partially covered by her bra- her _bra._ It was black and lacy with a little bow and a few rhinestones.  
"Mione!" Ron gasped before he could help himself. Hermione shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Do you like it?" She asked, cheeks flushing.  
"Beautiful."  
"I thought you'd like it.."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"You. You're beautiful. It doesn't matter what you wear." Hermione threw herself onto Ron. He was slightly surprised by it but that didn't fase her. She kissed him fiercely, her tongue dancing with his and her hands exploring his body. Ron groaned against her mouth as her hands began to undo his fly and yanked down his jeans which fell to the floor, leaving him only in boxers. She was so hot as she wriggled out of her jeans and straddled him wearing only her lcy bra and matching thong. He took a sharp intake of breath as she bucked her hips while sitting on his lap. The crotch of her thong rubbing him through his boxers. Hermione's eyes were screwed shut and her nails dug into his shoulders as she ground against him. Her breathing slowed and glancing at the wet patch on his underwear she offered a guilty smile. Ron could hardly take it but wasn't positive she wanted all-out sex. If he could, he wanted to make her cum. He would. He latched his lips on her neck and sucked while his hand traced her through the silken fabric. She moaned. Slowly he increased his pace, feeling the dampness of her until-  
"Oh..Ohh..Ronnn!" Hermione gasped and moaned, bucking her pussy against his hand as she came. It was all so perfect, her hair cascading around her rosy face. She was so beautiful and he felt like he could die of elation. Hermione regained her clarity and waved her wand so the curtains closed. Then she murmured under her breath and her stomach turned red then back to normal.  
"Wha-?" He asked, indicating her stomach.  
"Contraceptive Charm." She smiled, removing her bra. Ron felt his arousal grow harder if possible as she removed her undergarments- her breasts weren't massive but big enough to fill his hands with little erect nipples, and in between her legs there was a patch of curly brown hair that was slightly damp.  
Hermione watched intently as Ron removed his boxers- he was quite large in girth and in length. He was bigger than she thought he would be..yet she was excited and felt heat pooling in between her thighs. "Are you sure?" Ron asked, leaning over her, his cock pressing against her slick entrance.  
"Please." Hermione whimpered. She looked into his eyes and saw an apology behind them and in one, quick thrust, he broke her virginity. It felt like someone electricly shocked her crotch. She cried out from pain and noticed that Ron dared not move. A minute or two pass before she was able to adjust.  
"Okay..you can move..just took a moment to adjust.." She panted. Ron carefully pulled his hips back and slowly pressed back in, biting his lip. The feel of his cock was becoming slowly more comfortable; more natural. He rested his head on her shoulder as his hips worked back and forth, slowly but surely. His pelvic bone rubbed her clit with every thrust and he groaned when she thrust her hips against him, applying more pressure and friction. She felt her womb clench and she felt desire fill her up.  
"Go faster!" she begged. The velvety skin of his shaft created a delightful friction against her g-spot and instinctively, hooked her legs around his back and locked her ankles providing deep penetration as Ron picked up his pace, thrusting back and forth more forcefully. Hermione moaned loudly, clenching her muscles to show her approval. "Don't..stop!" She managed to get out, the pleasure overwhelming. His cock was becoming a pressure and Ron thrust into her a few more times then came, crying out her name. It made her feel so excellently feminine. She felt his hot, sticky cum fill her and he managed a few more slow thrust then pulled his cock out of her, some of his seed spilling onto the bed.  
"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said, his breaths heavy.  
"Oh my fucking God." Hermione breathed, looking into his eyes.  
"That's gotta be the first time I've heard you sworn." Ron laughed, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
"Oh shut up, Ron and pass me my bra."


	2. Strips Truth or Dare

**(this is rather OOC so please dont flame for that!)**

James had always been a tad big-headed. It was true. But..he was handsome...his raven black hair stuck up and his hazel eyes were enticing..And the way his hands slowly moved from her waist to her hips and ever so gently cupped her backside. It was adorable. Sirius on the other hand, did not approve of their relationship.

"Oi, Prongs. I'm disappointed in you, mate." Lily over heard him as they ate breakfast. "Haven't shagged yet." Sirius shook his head sadly, whereas James grew red.  
"How do you know?" Lily hissed, taking Sirius by surprise.  
"Blimey! Have you?" Sirius asked, a smirk playing on his handsome features that were quite nothing compared to James.  
"None of your damn business." snapped James. Sirius winked massively and strode off, walking with an airy sort of swagger. Lily, who wanted to wait until she was married to sleep with James, nervously glanced at him.  
He swooped in and gave her one of his usual breathtaking kisses. When they pulled away, Remus and Peter had joined the table and were now eating their eggs in determined silence. She often felt bad about her decision..James was so polite about it but endlessly teased her. Not teasing in to sort of making fun of someone but when they were kissing he might slide a hand under her shirt and right before reaching her breasts he would drop his hand back to her hip.

She ought to hex him, they way he made her want him, but she stood by her vow and they didn't go farther than snogging. "Lils?" James asked, one afternoon as they sat by the edge of the lake with Remus and his girlfriend, Leila, Peter and his girlfriend, Eliza and Sirius and his girlfriend (more liker one of his girlfriends) Mary. "What?" Lily glanced up at the group from her Charms book. "Wanna play Truth or Dare with us?"  
"Sure." She tossed her Charms book down and Sirius cleared his throat. "Alrighty, Moony, Truth or Dare?" Remus look surprised at being chosen first but didn't disagree. "Truth."  
"How far have you and Leila gone?" He waggled his eyes suggestively. Remus groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Snogging." came his muffled reply. Lelia tucked a strand of curly black hair behind her ear and nodded.  
"Prongs, truth or dare?"  
"You know me, dare of course." James ruffled his hair. Sirius whispered something to Remus.  
"Snog Lily for 5 minutes." Remus laughed. Lily glanced at James who reddened but leaned forwards and started kissing her. It was light at first but then it deepened until- "Time!" And James pulled away, smirking. Lily playfully glared at him before snuggling back up.  
"Sirius! Truth or dare?" James asked, licking hip bottom lip.  
"The way things are going, truth."  
"How many girls have you shagged?"  
"Just Mary." Sirius winked and Mary gave him a sappy, loving look. "Lils, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." She tied her hair into a bun, ready for the challenge.  
"Dive into the lake, then play the rest of the game wet and-"  
"Oh, that's easy."  
"Naked." Sirius finished, looking proud.  
"No."  
"Yeah. A dares, a dare." And that it was

. Shyly, she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, leaving her bra on. She regretted wearing her special red and gold one. And she was wearing her favorite thong. It just felt right to wear it. Now she wriggled out her jeans, hating Sirius and off came her favorite thong and bra until she stood starkers in front of them, covering her breasts with one arm and the patch of ginger curls between her legs with her other hand. She was painfully aware that everyone was staring at her naked arse as she stepped into the lake, until she could no longer feel the sandy ground. She swam a few laps then climbed out of the lake, shivering from the cold. Sirius wolf-whistled, Remus looked at the ground and Peter was pointedly looking at his girlfriend. James was glaring at Sirius..  
Lily looked around, still nude, to see that her clothes were gone. Sirius was smirking happily and twirling Lily's wand between his fingers. He let out a bark of laughter as Lily make a rude hand gesture and let out a stream of swear words.  
"Damn it, Padfoot." James strode up towards her until he was so close she could feel his breath of her neck and pulled off his shirt despite the cold. It was large on her and just barely covered her crotch.  
"Oi! She's supposed to play the rest of the game naked!" He sniggered. Lily fumed with irritation. Sure, he might be James' best friend but he was such a pervert.  
"No. And give me back my clothes!" She glared at him, aware of the breeze that was cooling her in all the wrong places.  
"Can't. Accidentally Vanished them." he said casually. Mary gave a little giggle. But James came to her rescue. Something warm began to block the breeze that was chilling her most private parts and for a moment of panic she thought he had placed his _hand_ there but he had instead wrapped his robes around her; although it was a weekend, James and Sirius still wore their robes instead of Muggle attire.  
"Fine. But..We take this up to the Common Room and make it _Strip_ Truth or Dare." Sirius had an evil smile but everyone except Lily and Remus complied so they gave in and trooped up to the Common Room but Sirius led the party up to their dorms. Lily sat cross-legged next to James, still wearing his shirt but with her underwear and bra back on. She had abandoned her jeans as Sirius had written "SLUT" on the back of them. Lily got to start.  
"Eliza, truth or dare?"  
"Umm..truth!" The girl said nervously.  
"Have you had sex with anyone in this room, if so, who?"  
"I'm not answering that!" She said shrilly and removed her shoes. "Peter, truth or dare?"  
"Dare.."  
"Give Lily a lap dance!" Peter turn rosy and pulled his shoes off as well.  
"Sirius, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who are you hoping gets naked first?"  
"Mary, of course. Now..Lily, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Lily snapped.  
"Are you a virgin, if not then what position did you lose it in?"  
"Yes, I'm a virgin." She snapped. "James, truth or dare?"  
"Dare, of course!" James laughed.  
"Are _you_ a virgin? If not what pos-"  
"Not answering." He said, pulling off his trousers, showing everyone his navy blue boxers that were lit with Quaffles. Lily raised her eyebrows coldly but said nothing.  
"Moony, truth or dare?"  
"D-Dare."  
"Let Leila sit in your lap the rest of the game- no matter how little you're wearing." Remus turned red but allowed his Leila to sit in his lap.  
"Leila, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"How many other people have you snogged, other than me." Leila shook her head and took off her top.  
(around a half hour later)  
Lily looked down at her list:  
Leila was wearing- knickers.  
Remus was wearing- boxers and socks  
Sirius was wearing- briefs and a shirt  
James was wearing- boxers  
Peter was wearing- everything but shoes  
Mary was wearing- a bra  
Eliza was wearing- knickers and bra  
and she was clever- instead of removing her shirt, she took off her bra and put it in the pile, leaving the shirt on. So she remained in a shirt (much to James's disappointment) though without knickers.

Sirius had poured shots of fire whiskey which everyone downed.  
"Lily, truth or dare?" Sirius said.  
"Dare." She said without thinking.  
"Give James a lap dance until he blows a load in his pants." Sirius laughed.  
Now she could either go starkers of pay James back for all that teasing. This would be brilliant. They pulled up a chair for James and he sat on it eagerly waiting for his promised lap dance. Slowly she lowered herself onto his lap and rolled her hip around so she was grinding against him. She captured his mouth with hers and he groaned against her lips. She could feel his erection pressing against her as she rocked back and forth, trying to make him come. She ground against him harder and faster until he threw his head back and jutted his hips against hers, leaving a damp spot on his boxers which he tried to hide with his hands as he slid off the chair. Lily pecked him on the cheek before sitting back down. Everyone was grinning except for Remus who had hidden his face in his hands.  
"Remus, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What's your deepest secret?" Remus pulled off his socks with brilliantly red cheeks.  
"Sirius, truth or dare?" Remus asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Dare."  
"Snog Eliza for 15 minutes." Remus said.  
Eliza shook her head frantically so Sirius reluctantly removed his shirt.  
"Lily. Dare or truth?" Sirius slurred.  
"Why me? Truth."  
"Did you ever go out with Snivellus?"  
"No. And if I would, it would be out of pity." James looked pleased.  
"James. Truth or dare?" Lily was remarkably sober even though she had downed 4 shots.  
"Erm..truth.."  
"Are you a virgin, if not, who did you lose it to?" Lily caught him off-guard. She grinned triumphantly- he could either strip or tell her. James regained confidence so fast it was alarming.  
"Moaning Myrtle. Why do you think they call her that?" Sirius clapped, Leila giggled and Peter laughed. Lily was not amused.  
"Git. You didn't answer correctly. Off with the boxers." Lily smirked as James gingerly pulled them off. He was bigger that she expected and was surrounded by curly, black hair. The game went on until Remus called it a night and gave the girl their clothes back while he pulled his on. James hastily pulled his boxers and jeans on but was flummoxed when he tried to find his shirt. That is until he looked up at Lily who had cleverly (to the disappointment of Sirius and James) pulled of her underwear without removing the shirt. Now she was clad in her jeans and his shirt. She turned pink at her mistake; she would have to remove the shirt to return it to James. But she didn't have a different shirt- Sirius had seen to that. Now Sirius was watching in amusement and James was grinning as she once again pulled the top over her head to display her bra. James leapt up from his bed and was standing very close to Lily as he took his shirt from her and right as she almost walked away something, perhaps it was the firewhiskey, made him dip his head and kiss her very fiercely. Lily responded immediately, twirling her tongue with his as they kissed, getting a taste of the Fire-Whiskey. When Sirius wolf-whistled they broke apart. Lily whispered a goodnight then left the dorms only to return straight to her bed without doing her homework and throw herself onto her bed dreaming dreams of her and James.


	3. Morning Shower

**(okay, so this is a slightly updated version of Morning Shower)**

Hermione turned on the faucet for pool sized bath. Being Head Girl had its benifits, she thought to herself as she added several bottles of soap- her favorite scents from Wizards Wonderful Soap; Cherry Blossom Honey and Maple and Rosewater. She breathed in the sweet smell of soap as she removed her pajamas. She almost stepped into the water but was stopped abrubtly from a harsh knocking on the door. She wrapped herself in a towel and cracked open the door. Malfoy stood clad only in pair of silver and green boxers, emblazoned with a sliver 'S'.

"Mudblood. Get out of my way. I am intent on taking a bath so move your filth out of my way." He growled, pushing through the door, knocking Hermione over.

"Malfoy. I was here first. So grow some balls, and take a shower." Hermione spat, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. But Malfoy had already stripped down and was now in the (thankfully) murky water. She rolled her eyes and turned on the showers, stepping under the hot spray. She pointed her wand at her leg and used the hair removing charm that Lavender had taught her.

"Evanesco." She murmured before letting out a gasp of pain. She felt a burning sensation along her legs. She continued under her arms and finally pointed it at her most intimate parts, again letting a groan of pain. She heard Malfoy sneered. "Playing with yourself again, Mudblood?"

Hermione felt herself boil with rage. She had most certainly never, masturbated in her entire life. "Wrong again, Malfoy. I have never masturbated in my entire life! If you must know, I cut myself while shaving." She invented.

"Good." He drawled. Hermione ignored him, getting back to her shower. Rubbing soap across her now cleanly shaven body she heard a soft splashing noise.  
He suddenly barged into her shower. She covered her breasts with one arm and her crotch with the other. "Malfoy. What the heck are you doing!" She cried.

"The bath water had some mudblood dirt in it. I can't bathe in that!" He drawled. She looked at him- his blond hair wet and slick. He had well defined abs, as though they were chisled from stone. Her eyes gazed lower, towards his thick cock that was surrounded with curly blond hair. Her gaze lingered on his thick member before she continued to wash, determinedly not looking at him, except through the reflection of the glass. His hands pumped up and down his cock, until he let out a groan of pleasure, cumming all over his hands, some hitting Hermione's back.

"Watch it." She growled, wiping on the semen. Malfoy laughed and spun her around. She covered her chest instinctively, but Malfoy moved her arms away. He kissed her full on the mouth, and she didn't even try to push away. Soon they were intertwined, fondling each other. Hermione's small hands worked up and down his thick, erect cock. Having read that guys simply loved it- she squatted down and pressed her mouth onto it as he ejaculated, licking up every single drop. Draco bucked his hips, crying out incoherent words as he came. Hermione drew herself to her full height and she smiled at him and he smiled back; not a smirk, a smile, putting his hand between her legs, slipping a finger into her, earning a soft gasp of approval. It felt new, but amazing. His thumb flicked over the small nub of flesh, making her shudder. He twirled his finger around, as Hermione moaned loudly. He inserted another finger and made a come-hither motion, making her groan with ecstasy. Right as she almost came, he pulled his finger away from her and placed his large hands on her waist, pushing he against the wall. He aligned his cock with her pussy and shoved the tip in.

"Oh!" Hermione cried as he pushed into her. It stung like somebody had burned her and the pain remained. He pulled out and pushed back in, repeating this over and over again until they maintained a steady rhythm. Hermione's cries of pain became moans of pleasure and she bucked her hips against his, Draco groaning as he climaxed inside of her. Feeling the hot liquid fill her insides, she panted, coming for the first time in her life. She wondered how he could come so many times in only around 15 minutes but her thoughts were disturbed as she left the shower.

Draco pushed her against the sink, "I've got something else for you." He said huskily, spreading her ass cheeks apart.

"Wait- not there!" She groaned, trying to push him away. He shoved her harder against the sink and smirked. "I do what I want." he hissed at her. She whimpered; she knew where he was going to put it. He spat on his member for lubrication, rubbing his tip along her crack, getting harder thinking about how tight she would be. It would feel so brilliant- her muscles tight around him..He put his tip at her entrance and pushed a tiny bit in.

"Ow! No! It hurts!" She cried, pulling her hips forwards. Half his tip wasn't even inside her and it was hurting her. She stood on her tippy toes to ease the pain as he rubbed her ass to comfort her.

"Shh. I promise, you will love it." he said, reaching over the counter to grab a bottle of lube. Pulling out of her, he lubed his length until it was nice and slick. Pushing a tiny bit more into her she cried out again with pain. Pushing more into her she could feel the pain ripping through her, it was unbearable. The pain was horrible. She screamed at he shoved the rest of himself into her. She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a choked gasp, not daring to move.

He stood there for a bit, already on the edge of cumming for the tightness of her. Hermione was crying, the sobs racking through her body, sending waves of clenching muscles throughout her body.  
"Ow, shit!" he said, trying to hold it in. He composed himself, before pulling out and shoving back in, making a steady routine of in and out. She whimpered with pain, clutching the edge of the sink, sobbing harder as he thrust with all the force her could, the lube doing it's job.

He thrust harder and harder holding in the cum that was threatening to spill from his thick cock that was stretching her hole, groaning harder and louder with every thrust. Just as she almost passed out from the pain, she felt something different. A blunt, pleasure amist the cold pain. With another thrust she felt him hit a spot that sent a quavering wave of pleasure throughout her body. "Fuck!" She cried out, now enjoying every bit of it, despite the pain. Draco pushed in harder and harder making her scream with pleasure, he put one hand on her hip, keeping her steady and the other over one of her tits, pinching the nipple.

"Oh, yes…fuck me harder." she moaned rocking her body with Draco now. He was more than happy to and he grasped her thighs and pounded into her as hard as he could giving her all of him inside of her, up to his balls. "Yes! Yes! That's it." she groaned feeling something starting to build up inside of her as he hit that spot in her ass that made her need more,

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Draco groaned feeling his climax coming soon. Draco's hands roamed her body as she thrust her and he continued to pound into her. Hermione fondled her clit and she gasped feeling Draco hitting the spot in her ass that made her want some more. Draco's hands roamed up and down her stomach and chest and she bent back over the sink feeling an orgasm coming. Draco then pushed her hand away and started to rub her clit sending her into pure bliss and she moaned louder now. She pounded her ass towards Draco and she let out a loud moan feeling an eruption leaving her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm cumming….." she moaned with every thrust Draco made in her. He looked down between her legs and saw her thick fluids leaving her body dripping to the ground and running down her thigh. She started to cry with pleasure as Draco felt himself cumming. He let out one last thrust cumming into her ass with a loud moan. He pounded into her ass again riding out his orgasm filling her ass with his cock and sperm. Hermione was still cumming leaving a puddle of her fluids on the ground. Both of their legs shook continuing to ride out their orgasms. Draco collapsed onto Hermione from behind as her chest pressed into the sink as she panted. He whole body trembled as her breath quivered. Draco smacked her ass as hard as he could, earning a scream of approval from the girl beneath him. Hermione let her hands roam her body still in the moment of post orgasm feeling like she just came out of a seizure. Draco went limp inside of Hermione and he pulled out of her feeling sensitive. He watched as his fluids spilled from her ass after he pulled out. Hermione whimpered and he smacked her once more then strolled out of the bathroom, leaving her wet, naked and horny.


	4. Come Morning Light

The din from the Great Hall began to wane as Harry mounted the stairs, wending his way towards Gryffindor Tower. He had no idea in what state he would find his old dormitory; he just hoped he might find someplace he would actually be able to lie down for awhile. Sleep. When was the last time he'd truly rested?

His body protesting the further he tramped, Harry felt his legs begin to tremble and his stomach angrily remind him of its unfortunate emptiness. He vaguely realized he was filthy; even beneath his torn clothing, he was covered in sweat and dust and dirt and blood, some of it not his own. It was difficult to prioritize which of these biological needs should be assuaged and which could be ignored for now.

Feeling himself pant slightly for breath, as short as his walk had been, he approached the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady who, surprisingly enough, was rather difficult to find amidst the gaggle of visiting witches, wizards, and beasts from other paintings that had swarmed to hear stories and celebrate the survival of the castle.

"Er…" Harry swallowed, coming to a halt before the portrait as all eyes within turned toward him. He could see that the portal into the tower was not entirely closed, but he still did not know the password. He arched a wry eyebrow and gazed up at the Lady. "I have no idea," he admitted.

"I thought not," the Fat Lady replied loftily, brushing at an imaginary smudge on her pink silk before suddenly smiling genially at Harry. "Oh, come now, dear boy, did you think I would hold you to it? You? Not on this day! In you go, in you go, just this once…quickly now."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, stumbling through to the common room and closing the door securely behind him.

The unusual silence of the room greeted him, and Harry did his best not to feel its weight. Tables and chairs were overturned; dust and rubble fragments littered the floor. The typical fire that burned, warm and welcoming in the grate, had been extinguished. All but one of the stained-glass windows had been shattered, their colorful fragments sprinkling the carpet and sills, leaving the room open to the dewy breeze. His feet crunched upon crushed mortar and stone as he mounted the stairs for the dormitory and he found he had to reach toward the wall to aid his progress. If not for the fact that he was certain noisy stragglers would eventually find their way back, he might have dropped on the sofa right there in the common room.

When at last he reached the dormitory, he found it in better condition than he had expected. A few weary flicks of his wand sent broken glass back into place, bedcovers and curtains to their rightful spots, and personal possessions to their owners' beds. With a grateful twinge, he noticed the bed he had occupied the previous six years remained empty; no one had laid claim to it this year.

As Harry lowered himself to the mattress, the nostalgia of the room swiftly descended upon him, and the knot of his insides began to quake. Leaping to his feet in some absurd attempt to keep the inexorable emotions at bay, he crossed to the window he had once managed to wedge his lanky pre-teen body into. Gripping the stone ledge as he looked out upon the sunrise-lit grounds, he felt his breath quicken and his eyes sting with the tears he'd denied downstairs, grief crashing into him with astonishing force.

Bowing his head against the onslaught, he finally decided it was best to get on with it and let the images come. Following their visit to the headmaster's office, he had willed himself back into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, despite his body's screams against it. Respects had to be paid before he could so unceremoniously disappear. He knew no one would have begrudged him the immediate reprieve, but, as Dumbledore had once counseled him what seemed like eons ago, it was best to face things head on and admit their reality. Delaying such would only magnify the pain when the time finally did rear its ugly head.

Images flashed, dark and unbidden, from his mind. With forced formality he had steeled himself and walked before each of the fallen, thankful when few paid him much heed. But now that hollow and detached feeling he'd borne as he stared at the bodies, committing each sacrifice to memory, was crumbling away. In its ruin he felt overwhelming despair…

Classmates… friends… their numbers were thankfully smaller than what could have been and yet Harry knew that would do little to lessen their families' grief. Some of them he was ashamed to admit he did not even know. They had stood together, unified. Dumbledore's wish. Too young to fight; too foolish to back down. What if he'd been faster in his quest? Couldn't he have prevented some of this?

He shook his head bitterly, refusing to swipe at the hot tears that flowed down his cheeks. His body, thin, bruised, battered and sore, shook with the sobs that only ever were so severe when grieving for loved ones. Remus and Tonks… little Teddy, who would now grow up as he had, losing his parents in the war against Voldemort… No, he reminded himself adamantly, sobbing against the back of the hand he suddenly pressed against his mouth… Teddy would not grow up suffering as Harry had. He would not be shunned. He would be surrounded by those who loved him. It was the only vow Harry felt capable of making at the moment.

Dobby… Harry's stomach twisted queasily and he squeezed his eyes shut. He'd have been tortured and murdered had the house-elf not bravely entered the domain of his former enslavers. Dobby had made the ultimate of sacrifices. Even in the end, the little elf had bestowed upon him nothing but reverence and the highest of honors.

His mind had only just traveled to the sight of Fred Weasley, looking nothing more than asleep, as if he would suddenly leap to his feet expecting applause for his latest masterpiece of a prank, when the tears came in earnest and Harry slowly sank to the stone sill, burying his face his hands and weeping openly. He knew the family would harbor no ill feelings against him and that they would make their peace with it. He wondered if he'd ever be able to, himself – he looked to them as a surrogate family – how could he ever feel blameless in their presence again?

Thinking of Fred only brought the additional heartache of Ginny and the tumult of unresolved feelings that dwelling on her wrought. It could have been her lying there, dead... the thought stirred something terrible inside, threatening to engulf him.

"Harry?"

The tentative voice hushed his sobs, and swallowing deep gulps of cold, post-battle air, Harry slowly lifted his red-rimmed eyes toward the door. He blinked. Ginny stood there, her own pale face smudged with dirt amidst her freckles, her scarlet hair disheveled, watching him with an expression of such wariness that Harry was at a loss for what to say. She straightened a bit, but her eyes did not waver. She was beautiful.

"Ginny," he breathed.

Abruptly, Harry strode across the room and, taking her face between his hands, he cast any and all pretense aside. His mouth crushed against hers with reckless abandon and he felt her arms wind around his neck, pulling them impossibly closer. Gathering her in his arms and groping his way up her back, his hands found her thick hair, gently easing her head to the side, deepening their kiss. Her mouth opened to his at his very wish and he thought he just might cry out with the sheer pleasure of kissing her like this – in every way he never thought possible; in every way he'd thought lost as he literally died mere hours earlier.

Her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, eliciting a soft groan from his throat while he trailed kisses down her neck and back again, his head reeling. He was keenly aware of her curves pressed against him, driven by raw and unbalanced emotion. Little by little, mutual fervor sated for the moment, their kisses grew lazy and punctuated with soft gasps for breath, but still they clung to one another. He felt her smile against his mouth and he chuckled weakly.

"And to think, I almost let the Fat Lady turn me away," Ginny murmured, their foreheads resting together.

"Oh?" Harry questioned breathlessly, leaning more heavily into her. The feeling of her body against his was nothing short of amazing, and the buzzing in his head only seemed to intensify.

She planted a feathery kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Mm-hmm. Seemed to think I would disturb you, but I reminded her there are quite a lot of us hankering for a place to kip… Harry!" Ginny broke off suddenly as his weight shifted precariously against her; his knees had given way, exhaustion overcoming everything else.

Fumbling for her wand she managed to grunt out, "Accio!" – a golden-striped pouf skidding noisily across the floor towards them and dutifully halting behind Harry's legs.

"Are you all right?"

He let her guide him to a sitting position on the chair, nodding reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm okay," he replied tiredly. "I'm just… a little tired."

He did not resist when her finger lifted his chin and she reached out to brush the back of her fingers against his bruised cheekbone, searching his face. Harry vaguely wondered if he looked as dreadfully peaked as he felt. "You're exhausted," Ginny murmured reproachfully.

"Mm." His stomach then took the opportune moment to snarl furiously, causing him an uncomfortable grimace. "And hungry," he admitted ruefully, glancing accusingly at his body.

Ginny nodded knowingly. Harry had not joined in the meal being served downstairs; of course she would have noticed. Surely she had not come up just to check on him— although, the thought made him feel oddly warm inside.

"Would you like me to go down and see what I can nick?" Ginny was asking him. "There should still be some pudding, at the very least…"

Harry rubbed at his eyes and sat up a bit straighter. "Nah… Kreacher—"

With an unexpected CRACK! the house-elf appeared on the rug before them. Harry was momentarily speechless, not realizing he had actually summoned the elf. Kreacher blinked and looked about.

"Ah, Master Harry," he said, bowing low.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher," Harry mumbled awkwardly. "I hate to disturb you…I was wondering if I might trouble you for something to eat—"

The elf appeared bolstered and rose proudly to his full height. "But of course. Young master must be famished! What can Kreacher bring?"

Harry managed a weary smile and waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever is left over, really…just a little something. A sandwich. Anything."

"Very well. Kreacher shall return."

"Thank you."

With another CRACK! the elf was gone. Harry felt his posture slump. He would have liked nothing better than to crawl into the empty four-poster, but he knew his hunger would gnaw at him and prevent him from resting properly. His eyes fell upon the shambles of his robes and he sighed. Then there was the grime.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked gently, leaning against the post of his bed.

He looked up at her through bleary eyes. "I feel pretty disgusting."

A smirk lit up her face. "I have an idea," she offered after a moment, receiving a thoroughly confused look from him. Pushing away from the bedpost, she beckoned him with a wave of her hand. "C'mon."

Harry wasn't so convinced. "I dunno, Ginny…"

"Pish-posh, Potter, come on."

She took hold of his arm and threw it over her petite shoulder, pulling him to his feet. He rewarded her with a beleaguered whine, but allowed her to guide him, supported, down the stairs and into the still-empty common room where they slipped back through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady screeched her admonition as they disappeared down the corridor, threatening various maladies upon their return for treating her like a revolving door.

Harry had no idea what Ginny was up to, but the feeling of her arm around his middle and the thrill of going anywhere alone with her piqued his interest. He was beginning to feel dizzy again, however, as they made their way through the hallway on the fifth floor. They passed the crumpled statue of Boris the Bewildered and Ginny whispered "mountain spring". When the door to the coveted prefect's bathroom opened in front of them, he felt more than a little puzzled. She simply grinned triumphantly.

"Ginny, what are you playing at? How did you—"

"Shh," she hushed him, pulling him inside and shutting the door. "Always underestimating me, people are. They forget who my brothers are—"

Her voice caught and she paused, her hand still on the frame. Harry was horror-stricken as her eyes grew wet without warning. It was so unlike her that he was suddenly on auto-pilot, reaching out to draw her near, cradling her face between his hands. She finally looked up at him and Harry bit his lip, brushing the fresh tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered mournfully, guessing rightly that her thoughts had traveled to the twins. "I can't imagine," he continued, his chest constricting as he searched for the right words, "I loved him, too—you're all the family I've never had—I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter," Ginny hissed, pulling back slightly and shaking her head. There was no malice in her words, only rebuttal. "No one blames you. No one had better dare… you didn't cast the spells and curses that caused all this destruction and don't—" She pointed reproachfully at him, "—don't you dare spout any rubbish about what you could have done differently to prevent it. Now," she squared her shoulders and her tone softened again at Harry's whipped expression, "if we don't take too terribly long, we should be able to sneak back without being harassed…"

Harry shifted, and glanced around nervously at all the golden taps pointing into the dusty marble bath. He cleared his throat. Did she mean what he thought she meant? "Er… we?"

But Ginny was already busy pointing her wand and muttering "Tergeo!" at the pile of disheveled towels in the corner, "Scourgify!" at the tub, and tapping the bejeweled faucets, the scent of perfumed bubbles and the sound of cascading water filling the room.

When she had finished, she suddenly plastered a stoic expression on her pretty face and made to busy herself needlessly with the towels in the corner. "I won't look," she murmured softly, folding and refolding them. "Just tell me when you're decent… I mean, when you're ready… well, in, I suppose…" She sighed, obviously flustered, but turned around and burst out, "Oh, good heavens! I wouldn't mind taking a bath myself, and there's no sense in refilling it… it's large enough for the both of us…"

Harry noticed her cheeks were becomingly tinged with pink before she spun back around. He awkwardly reached up to unfasten his robes, grinning foolishly himself. "Oh… well, okay…"

He silently realized that their communal embarrassment was a testament to the fact that neither one of them stood in familiar territory, nor did they harbor ulterior motives, but as Harry hurriedly shed his jumper and trousers, he knew he'd be lying to himself if he denied feeling at least a little bolstered. That did not stop him from feeling a bit apprehensive, though. Haphazardly folding his clothes, he backed himself towards the tub and gasped involuntarily as he carefully lowered his body into the foamy depths. The water was hot and it felt heavenly.

"Okay," he called softly, having settled on an inconspicuous ledge beneath the mountains of foam.

He fumbled for his glasses and laid them atop his pile of ragged clothing. Leaning back against the ledge, he shut his eyes just as the soft _thump _of a towel and what seemed strangely akin to a rucksack hitting the floor sounded to his left. He hadn't noticed that she'd been carrying anything…

"No peeking," Ginny warned him, padding around to the other side of the tub and slipping into the water.

"Don't worry; no glasses, no vision."

He lifted his heavy head and forced his eyes open, Ginny's fuzzy form gliding toward him. He swallowed thickly and felt his heart rate quicken. Water glistened on her bare shoulders, and even with less than optimal vision, he was able to discern the gradual swell of Ginny's cleavage as it disappeared beneath the bubbles the closer she came. His mouth opened, but nothing more than a squawk escaped. She was barely able to reach secure footing, the tub was so deep, and from the way she bobbed up and down he could tell she must have been standing tip-toe.

"Give me your hand," he offered, the crackle in his voice betraying his nerves. He held his hand out above the bubbles so she could clearly see it. "There's a ledge here. I can slide over a bit…"

Pulling her toward him, Harry was careful to steer clear of more contact than necessary. Her finger's brushed against his cheek and he realized she was returning his glasses to his eyes. Murmuring a word of thanks, he noticed that she held in her other hand a nicely sized coral sponge from the supply rack, and his eyes darted back to her face.

"Ginny, I—" he sucked in a breath when she offered it to him. "Okay, look. I wonder if, perhaps… perhaps we should have a little discussion… I mean…" His eyes were wide and his cheeks puffed out with his exhalation of breath. He stammered on. "Not that I don't find this… er, appealing…I mean to say, but…"

He was appalled when she began giggling, and the look of utter astonishment on his face drew more sincere laughter out of her. She shook her head.

"Oh, Harry… I know. Believe me! I know. Don't worry," she declared. "I'm not suggesting..I'm not going to..It's not like I'd.." She stifled a snort when his eyes widened impossibly further and the tips of his ears burned red. "Seriously, Harry. Just relax, okay?"

He stared back at her for a moment, silence settling. When she pierced him with one of those matter-of-fact looks, he finally nodded and eased back against the tub wall. "All right."

"Close your eyes."

He did as she told him, catching the flutter in her voice as well. She was being beyond bold, even for her, he knew it. With a gentle wringing of water, she brought the sponge to his temple, the warm water sluicing down his cheek as she dabbed at the gashes left by projectile stone and his glasses during all the fighting. The soap stung, but he did not mind. She was equally as tender in swabbing his arms, his chest, his back, minding the numerous cuts and bruises. She lingered momentarily over the bruise that spread angrily across his breast bone, where Voldemort's Killing Curse had slammed into him with the force of a wrecking ball.

"Did it hurt?" she whispered.

"Not when it happened, actually… no."

"Does it now?"

Harry's eyes opened to her concerned golden-brown gaze. "Yeah. But not much."

"Liar."

His mouth twitched at the corner. "All right. Quite a bit."

Her hands had found his legs and he sucked in his breath as the sponge cleansed the side of his thighs and then his inner thighs but she was careful not to wander so as not to embarrass either of them. He was quite glad of this, as even if she was asking _that_ of him, he was embarrassingly tired and was sure he would hardly be able to manage a few seconds. Harry knew he was exhausted when his mind could not muster the strength to roam, either. For this he was grateful; neither one was prepared for other circumstances to arise. Her ministrations were slowly but surely loosening the kinks in his muscles, relieving some of their ache. By the time she had finished rinsing the soap from his hair, he was half asleep and would have been very happy to remain there.

He dimly heard her murmur something about cleaning up, herself, but the next thing he knew, she was calling his name from far away, her long damp hair tickling his forehead as she leaned over him.

"Harry. Harry, come on…you're going to shrivel into a prune…"

It took every ounce of effort to peel his eyes open. The bubbles had dissipated to a mere frothy layer atop the water,for moment he panicked, thinking she night have ogled while his eyes were closed but remembered there were more important things that trivial nudity and as he groped for the large towel Ginny waved before his face, he realized she was already dressed in a clean change of pajamas, her hair pulled into twin plaits that dangled over her shoulders.

When she turned around, he hoisted his leaden body out of the water and slung the towel about his slender hips. Water pooled at his feet as he reached for another towel and did his best to dry off, but his limbs were refusing to cooperate. The bath had reduced him to little more than jelly.

Some minutes later, Harry managed to pull on a pair of flannels and a t-shirt (although it took a few tries), which he found Ginny had procured by way of Hermione's charmed beaded bag. After consenting to her dressing a few of his deeper cuts with dittany and bandaging tape, Harry rubbed at his eyes and shoved his glasses on his nose, bringing the hazy room into better focus. Ginny had deposited their towels in a pile and siphoned the puddles of water from the floor with her wand; she was waiting for him, a wry smirk on her lips.

"What?" Harry croaked, sounding more than a little cranky.

She shook her head, sighing. "You're a mess, Potter," she replied, steadying his teetering form and ducking beneath his shoulder again, steering him out of the private bathroom.

They tramped through the corridors, Ginny coaxing him to move more quickly any time they heard voices, making their way back toward Gryffindor Tower. Managing to avoid any encounters along the way – with the exception of Professors McGonagall and Sprout, who both took one stern, but exceedingly affectionate, look at Harry and 'ordered' him directly to bed – they arrived and Ginny lugged Harry through the portrait hole.

Harry wondered aloud whether anyone had actually returned yet to the dormitory; the common room was still eerily devoid of human inhabitants, although a young fire crackled in the hearth. Odd recollections flitted through Harry's mind as Ginny guided him towards the stairs – memories of experiences past, friendly gatherings and games of chess, the face of a loved one amidst the coals – and he was forced to look away.

Kreacher had outdone himself, preparing a quaint assortment of sandwiches, a flagon of pumpkin juice – even a bowl of steaming onion soup, which Harry had often mentioned to the elf was quite good – and an obviously contraband bottle of butterbeer. Ginny lifted the tray and, as he situated himself against the headboard of his bed, Harry realized just how ravenous he felt.

He cracked open the butterbeer and then patted the spot on the bed next to him, taking a long swig. She obliged by crawling across the bedcovers toward him, and he cocked an eyebrow, lowering the bottle and swallowing rather deliberately. When he held the drink out to her and she took it, her fingers brushed against his, sending jolts of sensation up his arm. He hadn't realized he was staring until he noticed her licking her lips and he suddenly felt parched, though it had nothing to do with traditional thirst.

"Ginny…"

"Yes?" she whispered, matching his tone.

His eyes flicked back to hers, and he wondered if they betrayed the longing he felt. Harry cleared his throat unnecessarily and forced himself to swallow again.

"May I kiss you again?"

"Yes."

His mouth curved into a half smile. They carefully leaned toward each other, Ginny's arms locked on either side of the tray they hovered over, Harry threading his hand through the hair at the back of her head to pull her nearer. Their lips met much more tentatively this time around, the taste of butterbeer lingering as their tongues met in a slow and deliberate caress. Harry sighed; it was perfection. It felt completely natural and as if he could let down every guard, opening himself more in the moment than he would have ever dared before. The emotions left both of them breathless once again.

Ginny broke their contact first when he grunted slightly against the strain, but not before brushing the tip of her nose lovingly against his, smiling. "You need to eat," she murmured pragmatically.

Harry sighed again, conceding, taking the sandwich proffered him and devouring half of it in a single bite. He made a mental note to offer Kreacher payment on a regular basis. Fatigue was etching away at his equilibrium, and he found that his hands shook when he raised the soup to his lips. With his stomach finally somewhat satiated, Harry felt his eyes grow heavy. Ginny had the grace not to laugh when he missed his mouth completely because he had dozed off, but instead reached out and took the unfinished sandwich from his hand and removed the tray from the bed.

He painstakingly shifted his body down and collapsed into his pillows, already drifting back into the haze of sleep, Ginny carefully tugging the sheets from beneath his legs…he was sinking further into the mattress…floating, really, his mind foggy…

*CLINK*

Harry could not have been on his feet, wand in hand, any faster if he had been spring-loaded; his knee-jerk reaction gained a stifled scream from Ginny and she actually jumped out of the direct path of his brandished wand. His body all but screamed in complaint at the sudden movement, and he felt the color drain from his face, his wand trembling. In her hand Ginny clutched the cap from the empty bottle of butterbeer, which he surmised had clattered to the floor as she bent over. Their breathing staccato in the otherwise silent room, Harry finally blinked and jerked his head, dismay clouding his ashen features.

He slowly sank to the bed, scrubbing his hand over his face. He took a great, shuddering breath. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's all right," Ginny assured him. She hastily placed the offending piece of metal on the dinner tray and rushed toward him. "Oh, Harry—you're shaking!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and allowing him to bow his head against her chest.

He groaned in defeat. "It's ingrained. I don't know if I can sleep; every little noise… for so long… I don't know if I can relax enough…"

"You have got to get some rest."

"Maybe I'm too tired, y'know?"

"Harry, that's not good," she answered reproachfully, her voice laced with concern.

He turned his head slightly, reaching around her waist and intertwining his fingers as she rested her chin atop his head. "Yeah, I know that…"

She drew her hand up to the back of his head, kissing his hair. "Okay, I have another idea," she said decisively, reaching behind her back to take the wand from his hand and putting it on the bedside table.

She stretched over and placed the pillows at the headboard, then shaking her head, took out her own wand and conjured a few extra ones before kicking off her slippers, stooping to remove his, and finally crawling behind Harry to situate herself. She placed another pillow across her lap and patted it in much the same way Harry had patted the bed earlier.

"Lie down," she encouraged him.

Bewildered, Harry finally swung his legs onto the mattress and let her guide him to lie back between her legs. He gazed up at her from the pillow and she smiled tenderly, carefully slipping off his glasses and putting them next to his wand. She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, eliciting a timid smile from him.

"Close your eyes," she commanded softly, just as she had done before in the bath. Just listen, it's a song I came up with after what happened in the Chamber;"

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo..."_

The song made him feel content and warm, touched that Ginny could make a simple song sound so amazingly directed at yawned deeply and allowed his eyes to shut. Then, ever so gently, her fingers plunged into his hair. He made the tiniest mewl of contentment. With each pass through she made, he grew numb and more of his weight sank against her until finally his head lolled gently to the side, his chest rising and falling with deep, slow breaths.

Ginny waited, lightly raking her fingers through his raven hair. It was soft and smelled faintly of the woodsy soap she had used to wash it. She feared he would pull himself from much-needed slumber at the slightest noise; voices were traveling up the staircase from time to time. She worried someone would stumble upon them, harmless as their situation was, but she was comfortable and did not in the slightest wish to move. More importantly, her intentions were fulfilled. Harry was asleep.

She chanced a drowsy glance at his face. The deep slashes at his cheek and temple were already looking improved beneath their thin bandage stitches. He had complained so little, really, considering the copious abuse his body had withstood. Ginny bit her lip fretfully and carefully adjusted a long strand of Harry's wayward fringe. He looked quite different without his glasses, yet somehow the same; his dark lashes stood out as they fanned against his pale cheek. His parted lips were pink and swollen from their kissing…Leaning her head back and allowing her eyes to drift shut, her fingers still tangled in the ends of Harry's long hair, she quite thought she would never have enough of his kisses…

They would not hear people murmuring as they tiptoed in and out of the dormitory, nor would they hear the calls of Molly Weasley as she came to round up her children and cart them back to the Burrow, despite their protestations to stay.

"C'moffit, Mum," Ron was grumbling, his arm tight about Hermione, both of whom Mrs. Weasley had managed to roust out of slumber on the common room sofa.

"Not another word, Ronald," the robust woman warned her son, wagging a disapproving finger at him. She was not entirely thrilled to have found her youngest son sleeping with a girl, however much she may have liked Hermione. She worried if they had done anything else. "I would prefer it if everyone was home, safe, under one roof… now, where on earth has your sister run off…?"

Ron and Hermione shared a significant glance as Molly went back to call up the girls' dormitory steps, and slipped quickly up the other side to where they were pretty sure they would find the missing girl, and likely, Harry Potter – hopefully before Mrs. Weasley.

They took the stairs two at a time, as fast as their tired legs would carry them, anxious to save their friends any rebuke. They rounded the landing and burst through the door, only to come to a skidding halt once immediately inside.

"Blimey," Ron breathed, unsure of how to feel at the sight of his best friend sprawled across the bed with his sister, sound asleep.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "Look at them! They look so peaceful…"

"But—"

"Oh, Ron, sod off. How long have we known Harry?"

He threw her a perturbed look.

"Rhetorically," she whispered fiercely. "You know they're crazy about each other. And you've always shared sleeping quarters with Harry, much longer than I… have you ever seen him sleep like this…?"

Ron looked back into the room and sighed, appearing rather at war with himself. Harry lay cradled between Ginny's legs, his head resting on a pillow in her lap. One arm rested across his stomach with Ginny's, his hand clasped loosely about hers. His breathing was deep and even, and the ever-present grimace he always seemed to have worn, even at rest, was gone. If he was being honest, he would have to admit that they did look peaceful, and he knew Harry was long for a good lay in now that the weight of the Wizarding World's well-being had been lifted from his shoulders. Harry was his best mate… but Ginny was his baby sister. At this rate, Harry would wind up being his brother… that thought wasn't so bad…just so long as they never slept together, well, more than sleep...

At that precise moment, the hurried footfalls of Molly Weasley became louder and louder – Ron had just barely backed into the doorway to block her entrance.

"Did you find her?" Molly demanded. "Ginevra Weasley, what are you—"

"Mum… shh!"

"What are you doing? Stand aside, Ron, I'll get her myself."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No, Mum. Just… no." Ron entreated, raising his hands in supplication. "Look, they're asleep. Just leave them be, Mum, please."

"No, I will not leave her be with some boy. Ronald, I am ashamed that you would allow your sister to—"

But as she shoved Ron aside, she too was stopped short by the scene before her. Ron had never seen his mother struck so speechless before. She blinked rapidly, her mouth falling open as she stammered.

"Wha—she's with Harry?"

Both Ron and Hermione noticed the sudden hush to her words and smirked.

"You didn't know?" Ron was enjoying the dig.

"That they were seeing each other? Of course—no. I honestly didn't…" Her ruffled feathers seemed to smooth back into place and her expression softened. "Well," she continued airily, "I suppose it would be all right to leave them be this one time…" Ron snorted with indignation, but Hermione's elbow in his ribs quieted him. "…after all, it's Harry… oh, the poor lamb must be utterly exhausted… I do hope he's all right…"

Ron fumed and hissed out, "Oh, so it's all right for Ginny to sleep with a boy because it's Harry, but I can't sleep with Hermione? Honestly, Mum, I think we've all earned it!"

Mrs. Weasley whirled around, but just as quickly, her ire deflated, and she looked up into the face of her youngest son, who, she suddenly realized, was no longer a boy. She looked from him to Hermione, and finally smiled a watery smile.

"You are of age, I suppose..." and she reached out to both of them, her hands resting against their outermost cheeks. "I remember what it was like… your father and I… oh, all right. Shoo. Go on and get some rest, the both of you…" She sniffled slightly and bustled towards the door, leaving a shocked couple in her wake.

Just as they turned toward each other with grins plastered on their faces, Mrs. Weasley paused. "But!" she warned, her eyes flashing momentarily as she pointed at them. "None of this 'hanky panky' stuff you teenagers are liable to get into... and keep an eye on your sister, Ron... not that I don't trust Harry implicitly…" She threw a fond glance at Harry's sound-asleep form and fell silent.

"Yeah, yeah… I get it. It's just sleep, Mum. We need it."

"Alright." Molly Weasley huffed, marching out of the room. Hermione and Ron slid into another bed, sealing the curtains.


	5. Threesome?

Anyone looking at the three twenty-somethings would see a close friendship. Even without knowing them, that friendship was obvious in their comfortable silences, their concern for the trivialities of each other's lives, the shared history that needed no explanation.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had a date with each other every Wednesday night at a Muggle pub not far from Hermione's first flat. She no longer lived in the neighborhood, but they still met at the pub.

Since leaving school, they met to share the mundane events at work or school - Harry and Ron both were working and Hermione attended a Muggle university. Or, more importantly sometimes, they shared their love lives.

The friends had seen each other through break-ups with girlfriends and boyfriends, through Harry's name being splashed across the front page, through public temper tantrums by exes and private breakdowns.

Unbeknownst to the employees of the pub, the Wednesday regulars were wizards. They had known each other since they were eleven, meeting on the train to their wizarding boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The first Wednesday the employees noticed something odd in the trio's behavior happened in early March. They rowed, then the dark-haired man with the strange lightning-bolt scar stormed out. The following week, things were tense and quiet between the three. Same with the next two weeks.

Week five brought another row, this one before they even ordered. The dark-haired man lit into the redheaded man and brunette woman, yelling that he didn't need their pity, the could have whomever - of either gender - he wanted by crooking a finger into the stands during a game. Then he stormed out once again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Harry Potter was not happy. Though he was a Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats and enjoyed his job immensely, his personal life left something to be desired. He had enjoyed his weekly escapes to the Muggle world dining with Ron and Hermione until Hermione, being the too perceptive witch she was, noticed he never complained about his love life.

Certainly, he complained about his girlfriends - and a few boyfriends - but never about his _love_ life.

Six weeks ago she cornered him about it, with backing from Ron. He raged and protested, then stormed out, something he'd not done for years around them. The following three weeks were tense between the three, tense in a way they hadn't been around him in ten years since that fateful fifth year in school.

Last week, she pressed the point once again. Rather than tell her the truth, he yelled at them both that he didn't need their pity about his love life - or lack of - and that as Harry Potter, premier Seeker for not only the Bats, but England, he could have whomever he wanted. Then he stormed out once again.

He hadn't decided if he would skip this week or not. If he did, it would be only the second time since leaving Hogwarts that he'd completely missed a week. The only weekly meeting he had missed was because he had been lying unconscious at St. Mungo's after falling 75 feet from his broom during a match the day before and that was four years earlier.

He reckoned he wouldn't be so touchy about his love life if there was one. He paced the small living room of his flat, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. What would his friends say if he admitted his best-kept secret? Hermione was picking her way toward it and if he weren't careful she'd uncover it soon.

Because, though he could have nearly anyone in the Wizarding world he wanted, Harry Potter was still a virgin at the ripe age of twenty-five.

He wasn't quite sure how he'd reached such a point in his life. It certainly wasn't for lack of offers. There had even been two female fans who somehow made their way into the Bats' changing room, naked, on separate occasions. But somehow he'd never found the right person - someone who wanted _him_, not the Boy Who Lived; someone who wouldn't consider it an exclusive for the _Daily Prophet_ and sell their story the next day.

And now, at twenty-five, he was still a virgin.

Gathering his courage, he went to the pub to meet Hermione and Ron.

They were already there. As usual, he tamped down any sort of sexual thrill he received when he looked at them. He'd suspected for the last few years that the reason he turned so many people down was that he had developed _inappropriate feelings_ for either - or both - of his best friends. Unrequited, he was sure, so he never mentioned it to either of them.

Ron was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck jumper and black trousers. The combination made his eyes stand out and his hair flame even more. The slightly-too-small jumper accentuated his broad shoulders and the muscle underneath.

Hermione was wearing a red dress cut lower than anything Harry had seen her wear before, highlighting a shocking amount of cleavage. It ended mid-thigh, leaving a long line of bare leg beneath. On her feet were red sandals with at least two-inch heels.

Harry slid into the chair across from Ron. He felt Hermione's eyes on him even as he placed his order. Ron's eyes shifted between he and Hermione.

"What do you want from me, Hermione?" Harry finally demanded, glaring at her.

She leaned back in her chair. "Do you like to be on top or bottom?"

Harry felt himself pale, shock flooding his system.

"Girls or boys?" she continued, leaning forward, almost predatory. "Oral? Give or receive?"

Harry was relieved when Ron laid a hand on Hermione's arm. "That's enough, Hermione. Let him answer." Then Ron turned and Harry was pinned by two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown.

He knew he was angry, that was an easy emotion, but he was also wildly embarrassed.

Deciding to take the offensive, he rested his elbows on the table and leaned in toward her, demanding, "Why do you want to know, Hermione? Jealous?"

She did him no favors when she laughed. "Jealous? No, not jealous." Then she smiled in a way he'd never seen. It made his stomach clench with nerves and arousal. "Maybe I just want the answers. Maybe I'm..._interested_...in the answers."

Harry shot a startled look at Ron. Ron, for his part, was leaning toward Hermione, one arm slung over the back of her chair. He shrugged and grinned as if to say Harry needed to get himself out of this mess alone.

Their argument was interrupted by the waitress bringing their order.

Once she was gone, Harry turned back to Hermione and narrowed his eyes. "Interested? In me?" He scoffed. "I think it's more likely that you're still looking for a cheap thrill from my love life."

She smiled. "You don't have a love life to get a cheap thrill from, Harry," she said witheringly.

"Hermione, that was uncalled for," Ron said, glaring at her.

"But, Ron -" she began, stopping when Ron held his hand up. Mulishly, she crossed her arms and sat back.

"Harry, there is something Hermione would like to know." Dropping his voice, he continued, "Are you a virgin?"

Harry was horrified, torn between wanting to once again race out the door, punching either Ron or Hermione - and that urge frightened him - and just sinking into the floor.

Instead, he pinned Hermione with a hard glare. "Why do you want to know?"

She stood slightly, planting her hands on the tabletop and invading his personal space. "Because you're too damn tense!"

Shock held him frozen to his chair. Hermione had actually swore.

He turned to Ron and grinned. "We've had a bad influence on her, mate." Ron laughed.

"She's right, though. You're too tense. You need to loosen up. Vol-Voldemort is dead, you're at the top of your game, you are a sex object for thousands of girls –" when Hermione nudged him hard, Ron added "– and boys."

Hermione slowly sat down, her eyes still glued to Harry's face. "I want to know which of us could assist you with that." Harry felt his face flame.

"Wi-with what exactly?" Harry stuttered.

She leaned back in her chair, smiling wickedly. She ran her tongue over her top lip - which did nothing but make Harry want to moan - and said, "Losing your virginity."

That's what he'd been afraid of.

Something tumbled inside him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he recognized part of it as nerves. He leaned forward, resting both elbows on the table and propping his chin in his hands. Studying them, he looked from one to the other, these friends who had been with him for so many years.

_Funny, they don't look cracked._

"Let me see if I understand you correctly: if I prefer women, Hermione is offering herself up for my first time," he said, trying to call their bluff. "And if I prefer men, you're offering yourself up, Ron?"

Though he blushed bright red, Ron held his gaze. "Yes." Hermione nodded, silently echoing Ron's answer.

Harry was stunned. He tried his damnedest, however, not to let that show. Excitement warred with nervous arousal within him. And, repeating itself in his brain, was one thing: _they want me?_

When he began to see spots, he realized he was hyperventilating. He pushed away from the table and ducked his head between his knees willing himself to breathe.

He could almost hear the nervous look he knew Hermione exchanged with Ron before she said tremulously, "Harry? Are you okay?"

He knew he had to come to some decision, quickly. Straightening, he looked across the table at both his friends, seeing their clothing choices as strategic now rather than unusual. Ron had dressed to tempt and Hermione to seduce.

He stood, tossing enough money to cover dinner onto the table. "This might be the time for this discussion, but it is not the place. Come back to my flat."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look - again - before she said, "All right, Harry."

Surprising the wait staff once again, the trio left without eating.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Harry arrived back at his flat first, giving him a precious few minutes to think things through. He couldn't predict how Ron and Hermione would react to his answer. Though they had brought the subject up and seemed willing to offering themselves up as well, he didn't think his answer would be exactly what they had in mind.

He was pacing the kitchen when two _pop_s sounded from the living room.

Taking a deep breath, Harry strode into the living room. Standing just inside the doorway, he crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "Both."

"Both?" Ron asked, confused.

"_Both_...of us?" Hermione clarified, her voice rising.

Harry smiled, taking careful steps toward where the two of them stood. Gathering his courage, he slipped one hand up to Ron's cheek, then turned to Hermione and did the same. "Both."

Ron swallowed nervously. "At the same time?"

Harry's smile turned to a wicked grin. "Oh, yes."

Hermione laughed, a light-hearted, amused laugh Harry couldn't recall hearing from her in a long while. "You've obviously been doing some thinking about this, haven't you, Harry?"

He backed away, taking his hands from them, and started backwards down the short hallway that led to his bedroom. "For years."

"_Years?_" Ron mouthed. Harry merely smiled, then turned and entered his bedroom.

He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He hoped he was putting on a good show of nonchalance about his virginity - and the losing of it - to Ron and Hermione.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he watched his friends - _lovers?_ - enter. Hermione was almost timid, which was very uncharacteristic of her. Ron was tentative, moving into the room and standing with his arms crossed over his chest, feet braced slightly apart.

When it didn't appear as if either of them would move, Harry waved his hand to close the door behind Hermione.

"Does the idea bother you?" he asked softly, seeing how prickly both of them were.

They exchanged a glance, then Hermione said, "No, it's just very different than what we'd planned on."

"Not that it's a bad thing," Ron added quickly, "just different."

Harry nodded like he understood.

A nervous tension filled the room, making Ron fidget and Harry toy with the bedspread.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione barked. Harry had to swallow hard when she reached behind her back for the zipper to her dress. He heard the rasp of it as she pulled it down. Then, with a shrug of her shoulders, the dress dropped to the floor, leaving her in only a nearly transparent, cream-colored bra, matching knickers and the red sandals.

She braced her hands on her hips, challenging Harry. Harry, for his part, was stunned into frozen silence. _Hermione was nearly naked in his room._

Ron laughed, a low rumble, before stripping off his jumper. He then turned to Hermione and, gathering her in his arms, kissed her. As he watched, Harry's mouth went dry. He'd watched them kiss many times, but never when they were only partially dressed and knowing he was next.

With a soft moan, Ron broke the kiss and took a step backward. Smiling to himself, he undid his belt and the fastenings on his trousers.

Before he let his trousers drop, he looked up at Harry through his lashes. Harry's tongue snuck out of his mouth to dampen his dry lips. Hermione's moan at his actions punctuated Ron's question. "Are you sure about this, mate?"

_Was_ he sure? He, The Boy Who Lived To Be A Virgin, was going to lose that tonight, with not one person but two, and not just any two people but his best friends who had known him since he was eleven.

Harry nodded decisively, a sharp jerk of his head, even as his fingers tightened further into the bedspread.

Ron grinned, then dropped his trousers to reveal dark blue silk boxers that nearly matched the jumper he'd been wearing. Hermione, biting her lower lip, moved closer to Ron, reaching out and sliding one hand over his arse.

Wide-eyed, Harry watched. Ron and Hermione had such an easy rapport. Would what he was asking them to do disturb that, break it?

He was startled from his thoughts when Hermione climbed onto the bed next to him, pushing him backward until he lay flat, his knees hooked over the edge of the mattress.

His breathing sped when she tugged his shirt free of his trousers, slipping one hand underneath it and up. Her hand was small and a little chilled, making his skin twitch in reaction. He felt Ron climb onto the bed on his other side, but before he could turn, Hermione bent her head to capture his mouth in a kiss.

He felt light-headed with the sudden rushing of blood into his groin in reaction. She fluttered her tongue over his lips, coaxing him to open them. When he did, he wasn't prepared for the result. Her hand clenched on his chest, her fingernails scratching over one nipple reflexively as she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

He whimpered when she freed her mouth from his, bemoaning the loss of contact. _Where did she learn to kiss like that?_ However, before he could think on it any further, Ron's mouth descended upon his.

Where Hermione's kiss was enticing him to loosen up, Ron's was demanding. Ron drove his tongue between Harry's lips, forcing his mouth open. A groan escaped Harry, then a whimper when Hermione scratched his nipple again. Ron slid a hand under Harry's head, holding it still so he could ravage Harry's mouth.

Harry could barely think, so overwhelmed was he with sensation. It only got worse when Hermione undid the buckle on his belt and pulled the belt free. She tossed it aside and he felt the _thump_ of it hit the mattress somewhere above his head.

Then Ron flexed his fingers against Harry's nape, scratching him. Harry trembled, moaning deeply in reaction.

And he realized that any moment now, if Hermione kept up her actions, she would discover his other secret. Before he could break free of Ron's mouth, she undid his flies.

She gasped in surprise, then moaned in appreciation.

"Ron," she whispered hoarsely.

Ron reluctantly broke the kiss, looking at Hermione. Then he noticed. And groaned.

Harry didn't wear boxers or briefs. He didn't wear anything.

With an almost feral growl, Hermione bent and wrapped her mouth around Harry, slowly working her lips down to the base.

"_Hermione_," he moaned, arching his hips.

He tried to watch her, to see her mouth moving on him, but Ron placed a hand to his forehead, forcing him to lie flat.

"Let her work, mate," he grinned, then went back to kissing.

_I'm losing my mind_, Harry thought. _Hermione is sucking and licking the one part of my body she hasn't touched before._

In less than a minute, Harry groaned deeply into Ron's mouth as he came. Hermione choked for a moment, but once Harry was done, she sat back and - when his eyes were focused on her - swallowed.

"Don't you love the way she does that?" Ron whispered wickedly.

It was difficult to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head when Ron then pulled Hermione to him over Harry's stomach and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Even more difficult when Ron pulled back and asked, "Is that what he tastes like?"

Hermione nodded, then slid herself up the bed to kiss Harry. When she drove her tongue into his mouth and tasted himself, he couldn't hold back his groan. He noticed only vaguely that Ron was stripping Harry from the waist down as Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and, pulling him up, slid it off his shoulders.

"You've been hiding yourself, mate," Ron laughed once Harry was nude. Harry blushed, trying to think of a way to cover himself. Hermione grabbed his hands and, pushing him back once again, held them over his head.

"We're going to look our fill," she said in a low voice. Whatever protest Harry may have had died when he felt Ron's hands on his thighs.

"Muscles," he murmured, kneading Harry's thighs gently before bending his head to kiss his way between knee and groin.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry was suddenly glad that Ron and Hermione had knowledge of each other before now. When he had thought about it in the past, it made him feel uncomfortably jealous. However, now, he felt incredibly lucky for it. Ron knew how Hermione gave a blow job and could use the knowledge against Harry. Hermione knew how Ron kissed his way to his goal and could torment Harry with it.

Even as he closed his eyes, whimpered and arched his hips toward Ron, he thought, _Yes, a very good thing._

"Who do you want first, Harry?" Hermione whispered in his ear before delicately licking the shell of it, making him shudder and tremble.

Who _did_ he want first? Did he want to slide himself into Hermione's wetness, bury himself inside her, feel her clench around him? Or did he want Ron to drive himself into his arse, to feel that sensation of being ridden, being fucked? He'd had fantasies about both at the same time - Hermione underneath him, Ron behind him - but decided that if he felt this overwhelmed with sensation before he'd actually _done_ the act, a true _ménage a trois_ would be too much for the first time.

"You, Hermione," he rasped just as Ron touched his tongue to his hardening cock. He pulled one of his hands free from Hermione's grasp to tangle it in Ron's red hair. He wasn't sure if he was urging Ron to continue or silently asking him to back away.

Ron looked up, blue eyes fastening on green. And grinned. Turning to Hermione, he said in a husky voice, "He's all yours...for now."

_For now._ Harry felt the blood rush to his groin again, making him suddenly harden uncomfortably.

Hermione, for her part, merely laughed. "Don't worry, I'll share."

Harry came to the conclusion they were trying to kill him. He could see the headline in the _Prophet_ already: _The Boy Who Lived Shagged to Death._

She reared back and slipped off her bra before laying back on the bed. When she reached for her knickers, Harry stopped her.

"I want to do that," he said. She smiled, then bent to remove her shoes. Harry stopped her again, this time with a grin. "Leave them on."

"Kinky, Harry," Ron said, his voice low with arousal.

"I only said I was a virgin, not that I didn't have fantasies," he retorted, moving between Hermione's thighs.

She wiggled, trying to entice him to move faster. He slid his hands up her thighs, marveling at how soft her skin was, how differently she was made from he and Ron.

Ron lay on the bed next to them, one hand propping his head up, one on his hip. "What sort of fantasies?"

Harry bent and pressed a hot kiss to Hermione's stomach, making her twitch and moan. He slid his hands higher, resting on her hips, toying with the elastic of her knickers. She writhed under his hands, mewling softly. It was making him crazy to hear those sounds from her, _from Hermione_, and to know that he was the cause.

"Well, there was the one about you in your school uniform," he began, sliding his fingers under the elastic. Ron groaned. "_Just_ your school uniform, no knickers."

In the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Ron had slipped his boxers off - _dear god, how was he going to fit?_ - and was slowly running a hand over his length. Their eyes met, sending a frisson of lust down Harry's spine.

Then Hermione moaned again. Harry returned his attention to her, pulling off her knickers by ripping the sides apart. She gasped, then whimpered, her hands moving to her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples. Harry was transfixed by the sight. He didn't know Hermione had such a sensual nature. Even now, she was arching her hips seeking his touch.

He looked over at Ron again. Tentatively, he asked, "Is she always like this?" Ron smiled wickedly and nodded. "No wonder there's a grin on your face after you've been with her."

Ron laughed, but it was apparently too much for Hermione to take. She sat up, hooked a hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him down on top of her. At the last second, he managed to brace his hands on either side of her torso so he didn't crush her.

_Skin. Soft skin._ For a moment, he reveled in feeling her tight nipples against his chest, feeling that damp triangle at the apex of her thighs against his thigh.

"I need you inside me, Harry," she begged. He was at a loss, but then felt her reach down and take him in her hand, her hand which was very warm now, and guide him to her entrance. "There. Inside me now."

"Bossy, isn't she?" Ron asked.

But Harry couldn't reply. One surge and he was buried inside her wet warmth. It was overwhelming. Dimly, he felt her wrap her legs around him, her heels against his arse, trying to pull him deeper. Tentatively, he pulled back then surged forward again.

"Brilliant," Harry gasped. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. Then she squeezed the muscles surrounding him, laughing when his eyes rolled back into his head.

_How could I have gone 25 years without this?_ he wondered as she squeezed him again. Instinct took over at that point, driving his hips to piston himself in and out of her. The mewling sounds she was making in the back of her throat were making him crazy, spiraling his need higher.

He had completely forgotten about Ron until he pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck.

"You two look good together," Hermione gasped. Ron continued pressing kisses to the back of Harry's neck, then down his spine.

It all became too much for Harry. He was close, he knew - he'd had enough practice with his own hand to know that.

"Hermione," he moaned.

"Yes, Harry, go ahead," she replied, seeming to read his mind about what her moaned name meant.

He didn't need permission twice. He braced his hands on the mattress and drove himself hard into her, feeling that electric current through his system as he came, pouring himself into her welcoming warmth. Vaguely, he felt her fingernails on his shoulders, her moans, her trembling, but he was caught in his own sensations.

Then it was over. Gasping, he dropped onto his elbows and eased out of her, making her whimper. He felt her run her hand through his hair, her fingernails eliciting a shiver of delight from him.

He felt Ron's tongue on his back, tracing his spine upward, and moaned. He hadn't thought he could be aroused so quickly after climax, but Ron was proving that wrong.

"Mmm, salty," Ron said.

"Just like something else," Hermione leaned up and whispered in his ear. Harry laughed, and felt her move her hips to sink him insde her again, her muscles tightening around him again, making him moan.

"Oh, no, Hermione, you said you'd share," Ron barked, pulling at Harry and rolling him onto his back between the two of them. Harry merely stretched, feeling the cool air against his damp skin.

"Did...did you come, Hermione?" he finally managed.

"No," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, but she brushed away his apology.

"That was for you." Then she grinned wickedly. "I'll teach you how to please me later."

Harry thought it might be the first time he was actually looking forward to lessons.

"You're in for it now, Harry. Tongue lashings and everything." To demonstrate, Ron climbed over Harry and bent his head between Hermione's thighs, flicking his tongue across her center.

Harry watched as Hermione tangled her hands in Ron's hair.

"Ron," she moaned hoarsely, trying to pull him away by his hair. He stayed, bracing his hands on her thighs. It looked to Harry like Ron slid his tongue inside her when she fell apart, arching hard against Ron's mouth and nearly screaming.

_So that's what a woman's orgasm can be like,_ he thought to himself, feeling his cock slowly harden again.

Ron pulled his face away, licked his lips and smiled. Hermione only moaned, a tired sound this time. Ron turned his attention to Harry, pulling him up and slanting his mouth possessively over Harry's, tangling his fingers into his black strands, holding him still.

_Sort of sweet, definitely different,_ Harry thought, tasting Hermione on Ron's lips. Then he didn't think again when Ron moved his hand down to Harry's cock.

The feel of Ron's hand was quite different than feeling Hermione's, it was more bold, rougher, and excited him further. Ron rubbed his thumb over the head, his fingers stroking Harry's length.

Harry broke the kiss, gasping, and dropped his head onto Ron's shoulder.

He started when Ron whispered in his ear, "You inside me or me inside you?"

Harry trembled with the question. He hadn't thought about it, hadn't truly realized that two men had a choice. He shifted his gaze to meet Ron's, amazed at how dark Ron's eyes had become.

"You inside me," Harry replied, groaning when Ron's hand tightened around him in surprise.

"You _are_ feeling adventurous tonight, aren't you, Harry?" Ron murmured, then eased Harry back onto the bed. He moved off the bed to his trousers, retrieved a small tube, then returned with a grin.

Not saying a word, Ron opened the tube, spread some of its contents onto his fingers, then closed the tube, tossing it aside. He bent and kissed his way down Harry's chest, eliciting appreciative moans.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for a moment later when he felt Ron's fingers against his arse. He startled, which Ron soothed by moving upward and kissing Harry on the lips.

"Relax," he whispered, nibbling Harry's lightly-stubbled jaw.

"That's easy for you to say," Harry replied, nerves and arousal making his voice tremble. "You aren't going to be buggered."

"True," Ron allowed, "but if you don't relax, neither will you."

"Honestly," Hermione muttered. Harry felt the bed shift as she moved to his other side. "Feet flat on floor."

Startled, he obeyed. Ron laughed even as he eased the first finger into Harry. Just as Harry might have protested the invasion, Hermione straddled his mouth. He vaguely noted she'd taken off her shoes.

"So you can have a taste, too," she whispered wickedly.

_Definitely trying to kill me, but at least I'll die happy._

Harry reached up to part Hermione's folds with his fingers, exposing her. Then he lifted his head and gently flicked his tongue over her, making her shudder.

Ron wiggled the finger inside him and hit a spot that made him see stars. Harry figured he must have groaned or moaned just right because Ron hit that spot again.

"Like that, do you?" Ron teased before easing a second finger inside.

It hurt, Harry wasn't about to admit it didn't hurt, but it also felt good. Stretching, which was painful, pressure, which was uncomfortable, but also an arousal underlying it all.

For the next several minutes, Harry concentrated on relaxing for the invasion of Ron's fingers - adding a third just hurt - even as he slid his tongue over and inside Hermione. Between the two things, he could almost ignore how desperate his own arousal was, how hard his cock had become.

He whimpered when Ron gently pulled his fingers out then scrambled off the edge of the bed. Harry had no opportunity to ask where Ron might have gone because Hermione flipped herself over, settling over his mouth once again but positioning her mouth so she could take his weeping cock into her mouth once again.

Before he could be overwhelmed, Ron returned, grabbing his thighs and lifting his arse slightly off the bed. Hermione pulled back to allow Ron access. Panic skittered across Harry's skin when he felt Ron at his entrance. He wondered again how in the world Ron would fit.

Ron seemed to realize this and eased in as slowly as he could, groaning with the effort it took to hold back. Harry, for his part, was panting, both with arousal and pain. Hermione writhed at the sensation of Harry's breath washing over her, moaning deeply once and engulfing Harry once again. As she did that, Ron buried himself inside Harry to the hilt.

_Fire._

It was the only conscious thought through Harry's mind when Ron began to move. It did hurt, but the more Ron moved, the better it felt. He moaned.

Ron gripped Harry's hips to hold him still - at which point Hermione slid her mouth down the entire length of Harry's cock, teasing the base of it with her tongue - and drove himself into Harry.

"Hermione," Harry panted. She seemed to understand once again that he was close and rolled off him. He began to protest until she turned and straddled his waist, lowering herself onto his cock.

He clutched her thighs, unable to loosen his grip even though he knew he must have been causing her pain. She only moaned in response, pistoning herself over him.

Harry opened his eyes, meeting her brown ones. He had a fleeting thought that they looked more like melted chocolate, but that quickly fled his mind when she clamped down around him as Ron swept her hair back and nibbled the back of her neck.

The sight of them together when the three of them were so intimately joined was too much for Harry. With a hoarse shout, he came, driving himself upward into Hermione. Ron slipped one hand around Hermione, fingering her and driving her over the edge just after Harry.

Still buried inside Harry, Ron let he and Hermione relax. Watching Hermione roll to the side, he grinned, tightened his grip and drove into Harry.

"Is he hurting you?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear after he groaned again.

"No," Harry barked. He might be sore in the morning, but at that moment he needed whatever Ron was doing.

"You two look hot, you know," she continued.

"Hermione, you're bad," Ron said, slightly breathless. She merely grinned, then reached down to grip Harry, stroking him in counterpoint to Ron's thrusts.

"That's it," Ron urged, voice low. "One more time for me, Harry."

That growl in Ron's voice was Harry's undoing for the last time. When he came for the fourth time, it was with a deep groan, spilling over Hermione's hand and blacking out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
When he awoke, he found himself under the blankets and snuggled between Hermione and Ron. Reaching up, he pulled her hair out of his mouth. She murmured incoherently and rolled onto her back.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The blankets fell away when she moved, leaving her breasts bare. Only then did he notice all three of them were nude. He watched her breathe, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her nipples hardening in the cool air of the bedroom.

He nearly jumped when Ron whispered in his ear, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes," Harry whispered in return.

"This was her idea, you know."

Harry had reckoned as much. "I doubt her idea was the three of us, though."

Ron chuckled softly. "You'd have to ask her, mate." He slithered his hand down to wrap around Harry's hardening cock. "I certainly don't mind."

Harry flipped over within Ron's embrace and pinned the redhead to the bed. With a wicked grin, he bent and hovered his lips just above Ron's mouth, licking the bottom one with the tip of his tongue. When he straddled Ron, their erections brushed, making each of them moan.

Just before capturing Ron's mouth in a bruising kiss, Harry replied, "I don't mind either."


	6. A Plan

Hermione was a virgin. Ron was not. Harry was not. Ginny most certainly was not. Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit behind. She wanted to lose it- but to someone who knew what they were doing.

She had gleaned from Parvati and Lavender's late night chats, that Ron was large and gentle but was embarrassed throughout. Hermione wanted her first time to be shame free and a one night stand. She couldn't lose it to Ron. But Harry on the other hand, had as Parvati had described, professional, doing whatever you wanted and made it last.

She was going to ask Harry. He was deep in a relationship with Ginny, having managed sex quite a few times with her. He and Parvati had once shagged on the night of the Yule Ball. She had known Harry for years and trusted him.

This was it. He didn't have to accept; he might not, as he was so involved with Ginny. But she had to try, didn't she? Tapping Harry lightly on the back, she swallowed hard.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked, looking up from his stupid potions book.  
"Harry, understand, I don't want to be involved with you in that way, I'm just sick of being behind."  
"Huh?" He wasn't attractive, really. Perhaps slightly..but Ron was the real item. He was the sexiest person she had laid eyes on.  
"I want to lose my virginity. To you." Harry gaped.  
"No..I'm with Ginny." Harry said steadily.  
"A one-night stand, like you had with Parvati."  
"How'd you find out about-"  
She cut him across. "Look, she said you were far more than satisfactory, and I really want to lose it to someone good."  
"Ron?"  
"I don't want to ever be involved with who I lose it to."  
"Ah. So you do like him!" Harry said triumphantly.  
"No!" Hermione squeaked, indignant.  
"Admit it and I'll shag you."  
Hermione faltered. Have sex for the first time, or deny her love for Ron when Harry could work as a middle man. "Fine" She hissed. "I like him."  
Harry smirked. "More."  
"I love him."  
"More."  
"He's the most fucking hot guy in the school." Hermione breathed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Oh you meant it. Fine. When and where?" Harry asked, sounding a tiny bit nervous.  
"Tonight, 2:25 am, Room of Requirement. Umm..A place to shag Hermione."  
Harry raised his eyebrows but nodded, returning to his book. "And don't tell Ron I asked you. After tonight, we never speak of it again. Okay?"  
"Alright." Hermione waited until midnight to creep out the dorms, arms laden with clothes and makeup. She pulled on her sexiest pair of lingerie. Feeling exceptionally foolish, she looked at herself in the mirror. The bra was a little to small and her breasts were practically spilling out of it, the thong did nothing to make her thighs look thinner. But this was Harry, they weren't ever going to see each other naked again. Pulling over her head a very slutty dress, she wondered if he would even enjoy it. He would probably like looking at her in the dress, it was very, very low cut and showed most of her thighs. The heels helped but only a little bit. Then, he would most likely like her little plan. She had once read from a magazine that no guy in his right mind would turn down oral. Oh well. This was it. She took a last glimpse of herself.

She looked like a girl from Ron and Harry's badly hid copy of "Wonder Witches", a wizard porn magazine. The cover girl was in a dress like her's (only, instead of wearing a black one, Hermione chose red) and she had done her makeup embarrassingly similar. She preformed the Disillusionment Charm and crawled out of the bathroom and out of the portrait hole. Making her way to the 7th Floor, she prayed Harry had shown up, walking past blank wall until a door appeared she slipped inside. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless and in jeans, his rumply hair slightly combed. The room was dimly lit by floating candles and had a big, bed against a wall with golden sheets. Harry's mouth fell open slightly as he looked at her, no doubt at the shocking amount of cleavage she was revealing as the Disillusionment Charm was lifted. She too, studied his body. He was a bit better built than she had remembered, his muscles looked tight and strong. This was it!

She felt nervous. Very nervous. How could she look Harry in the eye after? But Harry crossed the room and without a second thought, plunged his lips for the first time ever onto her's. It felt odd. Not quite right but she continued to kiss him. His tongue flitted across her lips, asking entrance and she obliged, tasting. Peppermint and chocolate was the first thing she recognized. Most likely, he had eaten a bar of chocolate and the brushed his teeth. She didn't have much time to ponder on this, for Harry's hand was cupping her backside through the thin fabric of the dress. Hermione realized her arms were hanging limp at her sides and she made use of them, threading her fingers through his hair. He moaned against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. How and where did Harry learn to kiss like this? She savored it. This was her one and only times to taste the peppermint flavor that was him. His tongue traced her lips and then spun around with her's, taking her breath away. She pulled away, for a split second to breathe.  
"You sure about this?" Harry breathed, a hand placed on the zipper to her dress.

"Yes." His kiss had made her feel so brilliant, how could she resist? He dove once more against her lips. This time he showed no hesitation in twisting his tongue around with her's as his hand slowly undid the zipper for her dress and within a few minutes it fell to the floor, leaving her only in the lingerie. Harry pulled back a small bit to look at her and he gaped, eyes focused on her chest. Hermione felt slightly embarrassed, for this was Harry. But Harry recovered and professionally slid his lips back onto her's, smudging her lipstick. One of his hands was on her lower back and the other was on one strap of her bra, as though asking for permission. Harry kept her close, his lips and tongue worshiping her mouth. Hermione stumbled a little in the heels she was wearing.  
"Shall we take this to the bed?" Harry murmured in her ear, as his mouth had traveled to her throat, nipping gently. Hermione nodded, kicking off her shoes and allowing Harry to lead her to the bed, waiting patiently whilst Harry untied his trainers and then removed his jeans. His underwear was simple and white but arousing all the same, as she could see a large bulge that she had felt through his jeans previously. Harry climbed onto the bed, ravishing her mouth again, giving her another sweet taste of peppermint.

He unhooked her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it to the floor. Then his mouth descended onto her the flesh of her breasts and his lips, warm and soft, took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned softly. His hand was massaging the other, while his mouth worshiped her breast. she had always thought they we're satisfactory, either too large or too soft, not firm. She had indeed heard Harry and Ron whle they talked on the Hogwarts Express, believing Hermione to be asleep. They had been discussing the girls in Hermione's year, from their hair to their "hot hips" to their "sexy thighs". It was mortifying when they began to discuss Hermione, but only reaching her shoulders ("Well formed. She's actually really pretty- I know I'm dating Lavender..but Hermione.." Ron had said). Hermione had been eager to listen to their comments on her body but Lavender had strolled in and started snogging Ron, so Hermione had left, close to tears. But now Harry was tasting every inch of her skin, kissing and nibbling, right down her stomach and to the waistline of her thong. He pulled it down, Hermione raising her hips to help him and then his hand started gently rubbing her..her...whatever it was, it was mind-blowing. A finger caressed her entrance, while another kept it's rhythm on that spot that made her see stars. She hadn't ever been touched in this way. It came as a slight surprise when Harry slid a finger inside of her.

His finger carefully rubbed and twirled, easing in and out, as she was slick with arousal. Another finger. He made a simple but amazing movement with his fingers like he was beckoning someone forth. It felt amazing and a clenching in her abdomen made her realize what was approaching. She had never, ever managed to bring herself to climax and was curious about it. She knew what happened with men, but was unsure about her. Was this the legendary climax? It felt amazing, but not at all what she had expected from her reading. Nevertheless, she cried out incoherent words, unable to stop herself. Harry smiled up at her, before kissing her again. She pulled together her wits. Copying Harry, and kissing all down his torso, she reached the elastic of his briefs. Harry sucked in his breath when her fingers touched the skin on his slender hips, then removed his only article of clothing.

Massive. That was Hermione's first thought. His pubes curly and black, he was at least 8 inches; two more than average. _Oh yes. I've made the right decision. _Hermione thought, staring for a moment before placing a hand on him. She pumped up and down, before remembering the whole idea of a blowjob and ducking her head down to lick him. He tasted salty sweet. She attempted to take all of him in her mouth but nearly gagged, so resorted to licking and kissing, occasionally taking what she could in her mouth. Harry dug a hand into her hair, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Ginny." Hermione bobbed up and down, until Harry cried out.  
"Gonna..gonna..cum.." He moaned, Hermione feeling him tense up and instinctively kept her lips on the tip of his length, sucking softly. Harry bucked his hips, sending something warm and sticky into her mouth. It was salty but mostly flavorless. She had to swallow to keep sucking so she did, poking her tongue out to moisten her lips. Harry moaned softly, his hand relaxing in her hair. He was still, thankfully, hard. This was it. She lay next to Harry, almost jumping when a pair of lip latched onto her's. She recognized the peppermint flavor- Harry. Returning the kiss full force, she worried if it would hurt.

"Here, just, lie back like this. Yeah, just like that." Harry broke away, instructing her on how to lay. She was on her back legs spread slightly. Harry crawled in between them, so he was level with her, his member pressing by her entrance. "Ready?" Harry murmured, his voice by her left ear.  
"Yeah."  
"This is going to hurt." Harry warned, thrusting in. She cried out in pain, feeling him stretching her. Harry's breath was heavy.  
"S-sor-rry." Harry groaned. He didn't move, but allowed her to adjust. Slowly she felt a little better.  
"Y-you can move." She gritted out. Harry slid out a few inches before sheathing himself again in her. It didn't feel very good. It felt almost as if someone had burned her, and the more times he entered, felt like ointment or cold water applied to the area. Hermione experimentally rocked her hips against his and Harry moaned softly, dropping his head on her shoulder. Slowly it began to feel much better and Hermione gasped at the sensation.  
"More..fast-er..." Hermione gasped, feeling Harry's hands on her hips as his pace increased. She finally understood why the other girls referred to sex as an almost heavenly ritual. Hermione let Harry take control and was glad he did so, because he went faster, harder. She had no idea Harry could be so brilliant, she just wanted someone experienced.

He thrust into her, gentle but quick, the feeling of his velvety skin making a heart-stopping friction. Harry placed sloppy, mismatched kisses all along her neck as they moved in sync. Hermione felt herself grow hotter and soon she realized why climax was so revered- her womb clenched and she cried out, Harry not relinquishing his now more determined thrusts, each sending waves of pleasure through her body. She had never felt so alive, so feminine. The girl in baggy clothes and buck teeth and bad posture from the weight of books. But now, Harry's tender caressing movements, his thirst to pleasure her. His soft whimpers and moans as she bucked her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he increased his pace, sweat beading in forehead. She felt his neck stiffen and he grunted, filling her with warmth.

He pulled out, laying tender kisses on her neck. Hermione felt so..alive.  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered, almost slipping into sleep.  
"My pleasure. Now, shouldn't we get dressed?" Harry mumbled, relieving his weight from her as he had collapsed on top of her.  
"Yeah..Don't tell anyone. I can't imagine the rumors.." Hermione pulled on her bra and thong.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody..that you cried out Ron's name when you came." Harry said smirking as he got dressed.  
Hermione felt herself turn red. "Well, I, it's not to say that..well, I mean.." Hermione was flustered.  
"I get it, you were thinking of him. It's alright." Harry said gently, pulling on a shirt that was folded on a table next to the bed. Hermione didn't meet his gaze but with one last thank you, preformed the Disillusionment Charm and headed to bed.

The next morning, Harry listened to Ron harp on about Lavender.  
"I mean, I feel bloody awful now."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not a virgin now! Bet Hermione is..Do you know?"  
Harry hesitated. It would crush Ron's heart if he knew. "Yeah..she is." Harry lied.  
"Really? Great. Now I feel worse."  
"Would you rather she wasn't?" Harry said, agitated.  
"No..but still. I'm gonna break up with Lavender. She's so bloody needy."  
"Just start snogging Hermione and then Lavender will see, get mad and ditch you instead."  
"Really? I ought to actually try that?"  
"Go for it, mate." Harry was much more interested in finding Malfoy on the Map. Ron exited, his breath ragged. Harry rolled his eyes at the lack of tact of his friend and returned to scanning the Map for Malfoy's dot.

Hermione barely had the energy to glare at Ron, her night with Harry exhausting her. She instead replayed the nights events in her mind, pretending to read. Ron sat quite close to her, but Hermione was engulfed in her thoughts; every time she remembered that night, somehow, she kept imagining that it was Ron. Harry's face, mouth open in the shape of an 'o' turned into Ron's. Her imagination did the rest. A gangly, freckly body, caressing her, worshiping her body. But her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill cry of "Good morning, Won Won!" Lavender was rushing towards them, her curly hair bouncing. All in a sudden movement, Ron cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her. It felt like sparks had gone off in her mouth when their lips met. In contrast to Harry's peppermint-y flavor, Ron tasted like maple syrup and vanilla. She could easily become addicted to him. Ron kept kissing her, with undeniable expertise, despite Lavender's screams and sobs.

His tongue ran over her lips, asking entrance and she obliged, allowing him to continue kissing her, like he would never do it again. She dug her hands into his hair. He was amazingly different than Harry or Viktor. Harry tasted of peppermint but was far too experiance and she would never get over the futile embarrassment of the fact she slept with him. Viktor on the other hand tasted like rum and cigars. She almost vomited after their brief, horrible kiss. And surrendering to the overall bliss that Ron's lips created, she chose not to remember that night with Harry. And with that nagging detail out of the way, she sunk headfirst into an amazing relationship with Ron.


	7. Ginny's Pregnancy

**This is story of Ginny's pregnancy with her first born, starting with finding out she's pregnant and ending with** birth.

Prologue:

"No. No! Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Ginny screamed. She had missed her period and felt a bit off center since the memorable time she and Harry had had sex ( about 5 weeks previous), on the kitchen counter. So just for chance, she tried a Pregnancy Test. They had been planning to wait. No! This couldn't be happening! She wasn't ready for for this! Ginny stared at the plastic stick, which had turned blue. It was enchanted: it would stay white if the test was negative, but it was a deep blue. Now she sat, stunned on the bathroom floor, staring at the stick. Harry burst into the bathroom, looking around wildly.  
"What's wron-" Harry stared at the stick, his eyes flicked to test and his jaw dropped. His breaths became heavy. He shook his head as though this could make it not true. But Ginny nodded, dissolving into sobs. Harry dropped to the floor by her, taking one of her hands in both of his and rubbing it gently.  
"Shhh, baby, I know we didn't plan this, but we're gonna get through it. Shh, it's gonna be alright." He said, his tone gentle, but she could feel the fear in it. A tear dripped out of the corner of his eye which he quickly wiped away. Ginny cried, hard and long in Harry's loving arms. She didn't want to let him go. And he didn't. He held her close to his, leaving a large, wet spot on Harry's shirt. Harry stroked her vibrant hair, and Ginny could have sworn she felt a few tears leave his eyes and drip into her hair. "How are we gonna tell your parents? They've already got a boatload, what with baby Domi, little Vic, baby Fred and Hermione and Ron's wedding. How're we gonna do it?"  
"Just drop the bomb tomorrow at lunch. It's best to announce it early." Ginny murmured, feeling Harry nod.  
"Don't worry, we can do this. We're gonna be parents, Gin!" Harry said, squeezing her, slightly. Ginny wiped the hot tears from her cheeks.  
"We'll get through this together." Ginny said, allowing Harry to help her up.

(Tomorrow, Sunday lunch at the Burrow)

Ginny gripped Harry's hand quite tightly as they disapparated to the Burrow. Molly Weasley came bustling out, holding baby Fred in her arms.  
"So good to see you, dears. Bill, Fleur, Victorie and Dominique couldn't make it. Bad bout of stomach flu. Percy and Audrey are staying at home to be with little Molly. So really, it's just us, Ron and Hermione and of course, George and Angelina. Such sweethearts. Come in, come in!" Mrs. Weasley said, cradling Fred. Ginny gave her mother a hug then entered her childhood home, glancing back to see Harry tightly hugging her. Smiling to herself, she joined the others at the table, waiting for Harry to join her. He was like a lifeline for her. Tall, handsome, appearing thin but actually, when of course you saw him undressed (which she often did, as his wife) he was actually very lean in physic. He was perfect. Hermione and Ron were snogging, George and Angelina were talking to Mr, Weasley (who kept sneaking glances at Ron and Hermione who were still deeply immersed in the kiss) about Angelina's new job as Chaser for Pride of Portree. Harry's fingers snaked through Ginny's and he held her hand as Mrs. Weasley re-entered the dining room, baby Fred in her arms. Ginny felt sick. Quite ill and she almost threw up as the smell of roast ham hit her nostrils. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand and whispered:  
"Harry, I don't feel so great. Can we tell them quickly?" Harry nodded a fraction of an inch and clinked his spoon on his glass.  
Everyone stared at them. "I don't really know how to say this, but, erm..Well, we have an announcement."  
Silence.  
"Well, here goes, Ginny is expect- _we're _expecting a baby." Harry said, correcting himself after Ginny gave his hand an extra hard squeeze.  
Mr. Weasley dropped his glass which fell to the floor with a crash, Mrs. Weasley stared at them in shock, Hermione and Ron along with Angelina gasped and George clapped, smacking Harry on the back, as he was seated next to him.  
"But- but- you..you both said you were going to wait!" Mr. Weasley spluttered.  
"Oh it's simply wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, forgetting her food. "My baby girl, pregnant! Oh you'll be simply wonderful parents! Oh, it's going to be brilliant!"  
"Harry, I was sure you said that the pair of you were going to wait."  
"Uh, well, we didn't plan it, but we're going to take it as it comes." Ginny said, speaking for the first time.  
"Oh Ginny! It's absolutely wonderful!" Hermione squealed. Ron smiled broadly, beaming at them.  
"Nice one, Harry. Of course, it would be completely disastrous if this had happened before the wedding, because we all know you were shagging for months befor-" Harry smacked George, mid sentence. Mrs. Weasley threw an accusing look at Ginny, who did not cower.  
"Anyways, it was unexpected, but we couldn't abort it, abortion is really nothing short of murder." Harry said firmly.  
"Of course. Well, Ginny, I'll give you my collection of baby things, isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Weasley said airily. Ginny felt bile rising in her throat. She took a gulp of water, trying to down it. Harry glanced at her.  
"Thanks, Mum." Mrs. Weasley pressed her lips together, at Harry calling her this. "We'll just take the baby things and get home, really, we have a lot to talk about and work out. Thanks for lunch, great seeing you all." Harry helped Ginny up. Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly but Summoned the baby things, stuffing them into Ginny and Harry's arms. And with many thanks and goodbyes, they Disapparated, back to their snug cottage.

As her lungs expanded back to their normal size, Ginny immediately felt like puking and rushed to the bathroom, to vomit into the toilet, soon joined by Harry, who held back her hair and occasionally flushed the toilet or wiped her mouth with a tissue. Finally, the morning sickness ended, temporarily, and Harry helped her into the bedroom, gave her a quick drink of water, then lay beside her, not talking, but just holding her, every now and then whispering a few words of love. Ginny tilted her head back, against Harry's shoulder as Harry placed his hands on her hips, sometimes flicking up the fabric to feel her skin. His hands were warm, whereas she was cold.  
"Babe, I'm cold." Ginny whispered, and before she had finished the last syllable Harry had whipped his wand out and the blankets covered them, warming them up. And a few moments later, darkness swept over her and she fell into sleep.

Month 2:

Harry rubbed his eyes, the sound of splashing coming from their on-suite bathroom alerting him that Ginny was, once again, suffering from morning sickness. He groaned into the pillow; last night, they had been up until 5:30 talking about baby things. Now he regretted it. They had covered far ground but he was now exhausted and would be returning to work that day after lunch.

"Harry?" Ginny called.  
"Yeah,"  
"Do you have to got to work?"  
"Yeah." Harry repeated.  
"Shit."  
"Gin." Harry groaned, getting up and lounging in the doorway of the bathroom where Ginny was sitting, on the floor, her head resting on the rim of the toilet.  
"Remind me why we had to have sex?" She snapped, before throwing up again into the toilet.  
"Sorry, but I find you irresistible." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
Ginny beamed, before retching once more into the glass bowl. Vomit was dripping over her chin. "When of course you are not covered in puke." Harry tried a shot at humor but she only glared at him. Ginny fell asleep within 20 minutes, right there on the floor, Harry scooped her up and carried her back to bed, tucking covers and blankets around her. Checking his watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's, he realized that if he didn't hurry, he might be late for work. He and Ron got ready for an interrogation, trying to make Dolohov confess. Hermione would be note taking for the first time, even though Ron had desperately tried to get her to recoil. For when they were interrogating Death Eater, both Harry and Ron knew Hermione would most likely be scared. Harry and Ron did not speak of what happens inside the courtrooms, as they were paid to be fierce, harsh and if called for, violent. Harry glanced nervously at Hermione, who wasn't listening to Ron's pleas for her not to come in. He and Ron exchanged looks of worry; neither of them wanted to scare Hermione as she was Harry's friend and Ron's fiancee. Ron and Hermione entered the courtroom; Harry was taking the second turn today. With one fearing glance over his shoulder, Ron and Hermione disappeared behind the closed door. For an hour and a half, Harry waited nervously. It wasn't like he didn't want to interrogate Dolohov: he'd like nothing more than to give him a piece of his mind..But Hermione was taking notes. He wasn't really himself in the courtroom. The knowledge that it was the work of Dolohov who murdered Remus Lupin or when interrogating other Death Eaters, that any one of them could have killed Tonks, Colin or Fred drilled a sort of anger that made him fierce and intimidating. He knew Ron was thinking the same things, when he roared in rage at the Death Eaters. If only their usual note taker, Miles Savade. He was a tough, Auror to-be who trailed after Ron in awe. He was small, but tough with thick, sandy blond hair that fell over his eyes. He didn't mind seeing Harry and Ron yelling in anger and intimidation at the Death Eaters. But today he was at home, having had a ban encounter with a dementor during training and not feeling up to working. He heard a bang and a woman's scream. He opened the door and rushed in, to see Hermione staring stricken, a few tears glistening in her eyes. Ron was gripping the sides of the chair Dolohov sat it.  
"I want a full written confession." Ron looked angry, vicious. "Filth. Tell me! _Where are you hiding the Creeveys?" _He growled. The Creeveys; Dennis, Kelly, Cian, Holly, and Trevor, were the siblings and parents of Colin, who had gone missing during the war. After a very violent interrogation, Yaxley confessed that they were still alive and under torture, but refused pointblank to tell them where the were.  
Hermione's hand flew across the parchment and she seemed to be reminding herself of something, even though she looked scared out of her wits.  
"Godamn it, Dolohov! Tell me!" Ron smacked the Death Eater across the face.  
Hermione watched with wide eyes. "Ron- Oh! Uh.. Auror Weasley, i-it's Auror Potter's shift." Hermione stammered. Harry nodded to Ron, who drew a deep breath and left the room, breathing heavily.  
"Dolohov. I want you to tell me everything you know about the Creeveys'!" Harry stared into the mangled face that was alight with malice.  
Dolohov sneered. "Never."  
Harry punched him in the jaw, causing his tooth to break. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Dolohov continued to sneer. Harry leaned in.  
"I can have things done to you that you can barely imagine. The Dementor's Kiss. How would you like that?"  
Dolohov's face twisted in fury. "You cannot!" He growled.  
"Hell I can!"  
Hours later, Dolohov's hand started writing down on the parchment; Harry felt sick and light headed. It gave the grimy details of how they had tortured first the children in front of the parents eyes. The details made him head swim with horrible images of a child murdered before his parent's eye. The Creeveys' were all dead. Harry dawdled in the restroom, throwing up the contents of his stomach, not ready to face Ron, Hermione or Ginny. When he came out and met Hermione and Ron back in office, Ron was trying to comfort Hermione who was sobbing soundlessly into Ron's shirt.  
"I'm so-sorry. I j-just thought I could handle i-it b-but you scared me." She choked out, eyes puffy and red. Ron looked ashamed of himself.  
Harry sat next to Hermione and gently patted her shoulder.  
"We told you, we aren't ourselves when we enter the courtroom. All thoughts of love and friendship, gone. We're trained for that, Hermione." Harry said softly, as Hermione regained her composer. Pulling her fluffy hair into a messy, disorientated bun, she allowed Ron to kiss her. Harry once again felt like he had a severe case of third wheel as Ron and Hermione snogged, right there, in Ron's office cubicle. When they separated, Hermione seemed more at ease.

When Harry returned home, he collapsed onto his bed, next to Ginny, who leaned over to inspect his face, almost kissing him when she pulled back.  
"I want to kiss you and hug you- but you smell so bad. You've been sick?" It was less of a question, more of a statement.  
"How'd you know?" Harry said in a heavy tone, pulling himself in between Ginny's legs and resting his head on her lap where a pillow rested. She ran her fingers through his messy hair.  
"You reek of stale body odor and puke."  
"I do?" Harry said.  
"Yeah."  
"So? Tell me everything."  
Harry felt sick as he recounted the events but regained composer, as he told his wife how the interrogation had gone. Ginny was looking tearful at the end of his story.  
"That's horrible- but what's even more horrible is how you smell. Go take a shower, then we can see about, if you're lucky, a kiss or two." Harry smirked, leaping up from the bed and pulling his clothes off, except his underwear and heading to the bathroom, hoping to get more than a kiss.

**Month 3:**

Ginny was randy. Absolutely randy. She was 3 months pregnant with her and Harry's baby and the hormones were taking over. Harry was currently cooking dinner (after an argument, where Ginny wanted to cook but Harry insisted she rest.) and Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the couch and traveled to the kitchen, tapping Harry on the back. Oh damn. He was wearing pajama bottoms. Plaid, blue and white pajama trousers. But, oh God, they clung to his firm arse and she could just make out his muscles through the white shirt he was wearing. She wanted him so bad it hurt, she needed him.  
"Mmm?" Harry asked, still stirring the stew.  
"Oh damn these hormones, Harry, can we..please..?" Ginny needed to feel something inside of her- she felt so empty and wet.

"Huh? You mean..Oh! Erm, yeah, I'll be in the bedroom in about 5 minutes." Ginny nodded swiftly then walked down the hall to their room. She pulled off her shirt and examined her bump. It was tiny, yes, but a bump nonetheless. Within minutes, Harry was standing in the doorway, shirt forgotten. She wanted to run her hands along his muscles. She walked up to him and crashed her lips onto his, planting her hands on his waist. Harry was soon engulfed in the kiss, cupping her arse and now and then moaning against her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. Although not quite sure how it happened, Harry was on his back and she was pulling down Harry's pajama pants.  
"Baby, do people normally..?"  
"Have sex while pregnant? Yeah. All the time." Ginny slid his only article of clothing off his muscular legs and he made quick use of his hands, removing her clothes. Ginny was not normally this demanding but she felt so desperate.  
"But, you're already getting a bit bigger..are you positive?"  
"Shut up, Harry and fuck me." Harry was about to push in when-  
"Gin? Harry? Are you home?" Hermione's voice came from the living room.  
"Damn! I invited Ron and Hermione over for dinner!" Harry murmured, sliding out from under his wife and passing Ginny her clothes. Harry hastily opened the wardrobe to pull on suitable clothing.  
"Yeah! One minute." Ginny yelled, straightening her top and meeting her brother and his fiancee in the living room. "Harry just wanted to get changed. How are you?" Ginny said politely, though wanting to break Harry's neck for inviting them over. Ginny would have to wait.  
"Never mind us, what about you! You're 3 months pregnant! How are you feeling? Hermione asked.  
"Fine, had a bad stem of morning sickness but now I'm fine. A bit weepy but fine." Ginny said, leaving out the part about being so randy it wasn't even funny.  
Harry entered, smiling at the sight of his two best friends. "Ron, Mione! We hardly talked on Sunday. When's the wedding?" Harry asked, hugging each of them in turn.  
"Next June." Ron said, grinning.  
"Looks like baby Lily will be born before then."  
"Harry, I've told you. It's going to be a boy."  
"No she won't." Harry said firmly.  
'Shut up, Harry. So, when did he propose?" Ginny asked, sitting with Hermione and looking at her gorgeous engagement ring.  
"He has a name." Ron said stubbornly.  
"Whatever. When, where and how?" said Ginny.  
"At dinner at this Muggle restaurant, Chilies. And it was a week ago today. But I won't tell you how; that's our secret." Ginny restrained from rolling her eyes with great difficulty.  
"Hermione, wanna help me with dinner?" Ginny asked, getting up. Hermione nodded and they walked to the kitchen chattering all the way.  
"You'll be the maid of honor?" Hermione asked, chopping up carrots.  
"Of course! I might be a bit big though." Ginny affectionately rubbed her bump.  
"Are you sure it won't be a girl? Can't you have tests?" Hermione said absentmindedly as she stirred the big pot of stew.  
"Yeah but we're waiting. Harry has work tomorrow so it'll just be me. Gwegnog says it's too risky to play while pregnant so I have a 1 year on maternity leave. I think it's too generous be she's insisted."  
"I can come over if your lonely!" Hermione said brightly.  
"Would you? Thanks! It's really dull being alone and all." Ginny confessed.  
"When are you going baby shopping, like cribs and stuff?"  
"No clue. But we've picked light green, uni-sex you know."  
"Names? Harry said Lily but I wasn't sure about the Boy's name.." said Hermione as she set the table.  
"Lily Luna for a girl, James Sirius for a boy. I'm positive it's a boy. It's going to be a boy." Ginny said firmly.

After what felt like years Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes and farewells and Floo'ed back to their apartment.  
"Where were we?" Harry mumbled, leaning in to snog her. Ginny replied with force, pressing him back into the couch. She could easily feel his erection as she kissed him. Harry unbuttoned her shirt (it was thrown off and forgotten on the floor) and was soon sliding her jeans down her legs. Harry rubbed her through her knickers, gently, using only one finger at first then gradually advancing to more. Ginny could hardly take it and with a wave of her wand (which was resting on the coffee table, next to the couch) Harry's clothes whisked off his body and landed neatly in a pile on the floor. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Two can play at this game." He said, flicking is own wand so her bra and knickers slid off her body in the slowest, most erotic way ever. After what could have been forever, Harry slowly pushed into her. Ginny let let breath go, the arousing feeling of being filled almost making her cum right there and then but she held back. Finally, Harry rocked his hips back and forth, creating the most brilliant friction. She groaned as he sunk his entire length into her then slid out almost all the way. But he was going all to slow..  
"Go..faster.." Ginny gritted out through clenched teeth. Harry grunted in reply, sweat beading down his forehead as he began to jut his hips harder, providing deeper penetration. Ginny let out a small moan with each well-timed thrust, each bringing her closer to climax. Harry gripped her hips like a lifeline and pulled them towards his, sinking his length deeper into her soft heat. Ginny came, crying out his name and digging her nails into his shoulders, it felt like a final relief for her randy hormones. Harry thrust into her twice more before spilling his warm fluids into her, his breath hot on her neck, mumbling incoherent words as he spurted into her. He managed a few more thrusts before sliding out for the last time. Ginny lay on his chest, rightly spent, for a few minutes before having the strength to pull her head up. "W-wow." Ginny breathed.  
"You've got to get horny more often." panted Harry. Ginny giggled, feeling some of his hot cum dripping out of her heat, down her leg. Harry gingerly smiled as Ginny shifted off his chest and followed his gaze to the large, wet spot on the couch. Her thighs were sticky with his seed. Harry's forehead, shoulders and chest were all beaded with sweat and his hair was slightly damp.  
"Shall we call it a night then?" Harry murmured, siphoning off the cum from her thighs with a small flick of his wand then cleaned himself up.  
"Uh huh. If I wasn't already pregnant, with that amount of spunk, I think I would be." Ginny said as they walked into their room.  
"Guilty as charged." said Harry, pulling on pajama pants but skipping on the shirt. Ginny opted for shorts and a tank top (a rather revealing tank top that she knew Harry loved). After sliding into bed under the magically warmed covers, Harry rested a hand on Ginny's stomach through the fabric of the tank top and affectionately rubbed her bump. He leaned forwards, kissed the bump and murmured, "Night, Lily."  
"Night, James." Ginny corrected, snuggling against Harry who gently pecked her on the cheek.

**Month 5:**

"HARRY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR SORRY ARSE UNTIL YOU HAVE MY STRAWBERRIES!" Ginny bellowed. Pregnancy was not so far being kind to her. Her back hurt like crazy, she needed strawberries to make it through the day and (if possible) the worst part was the baby had developed a habit of punching, kicking, twisting and wiggling. Ginny groaned as the pain of another kick waved through her. Hermione's bushy-haired head poked into the bedroom. "Oh, it's just you. Come sit." Hermione looked nervous as she sat down.  
"How are you doing?" She asked.  
"Baby loves to hurt me." Ginny said glumly. "Here;" Ginny set Hermione's hand on her prominent baby bump. Another kick sent a waver of pain through Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened and nodded.  
After an hour, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, Hermione. I need a bath. It's only way this baby will stop beating me up." Hermione nodded in understanding and left, leaving Ginny alone. She stripped down, wrapped herself in a maternity bathrobe that Harry had bought her and began to run her bath. This is what she needed. Harry must be at Ron and Hermione's or at the Burrow, probably wanting space. Perhaps he was baby shopping, seeing as Ginny's ankles were so inflamed she couldn't walk long distances. Now she lounged in the tub, feeling the warm water around her stomach. It felt good. She heard Harry's voice as he entered the house through the Floo.  
"Gin? I brought strawberries." Harry called.  
"I'm in the tub. One minute." Ginny yelled back. She pulled on the bathrobe and after examining her bump for a few minutes in the mirror, she trooped out to see her husband. Thankfully, he was holding a large box that was smelling strongly of strawberries. She hadn't tasted them before she got her cravings but now she couldn't get enough of them. Harry was lounging on their bed, the box of strawberries next to him. Ginny had mixed feelings about the baby. She was glad they were having one but part of her wished she wasn't having one. She had Harry had only been married for 8 months (with hot, bunny sex every other night) and now things were going to be very different. No going back now though.  
"What's wrong, honey?" Harry asked, handing her a strawberry.  
"Just..I don't know I'm ready for a baby." Ginny admitted. Harry was a mixture of her lover and best friend. "I mean, labor and kicks and no sex for 9 weeks after giving birth. I don't know if I can do it all."  
"You'll be a great mother- it's in your blood. At St. Mungo's they have pain relieving spells for labor. I'm sure we can manage the no-sex thing. It's gonna be fine. Just think about it; the pitter-patter of little feet and then watching the baby grow up and finally go to Hogwarts. It's gonna be brilliant, Gin. And Kingsley said that after the 7th month I can have time off work to be with you! It's gonna be fine." Harry said reassuringly, giving her another strawberry. Ginny nodded, although she was rarely weepy, but the hormones were making her eyes water. Harry brushed a tear away with his thumb. "It's okay, if you need to cry I'm here for you." Harry held her hand as Ginny cried, sobbing into Harry's shirt.  
"I j-just..The baby keeps kicking and i-it hurts real bad." said Ginny softly after the tears slowly stopped. Harry untied her robe enough to see her rounded belly, he pressed a very long kiss to it then whispered;  
"Enough of that Lily. No more kicks, be nice to Momma. Okay, baby?" whispered Harry, kissing her belly once more. Ginny felt like her heart had melted, it was so sweet of him to talk to his baby before they were even sure of the gender. "I got the crib and the changing table." Harry murmured. "The exact one you wanted." Ginny breathed out heavily and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Shall I get dinner ready? We can eat in here if you want." Harry asked. Ginny nodded and lifted her head off his shoulder for him to get up. "What sounds good?"  
"I will stab you to death with my fork if you cook anything with fish in it. Anything else is fine..but I want waffles." Ginny said firmly.  
"Waffles?" Harry asked in a strained voice.  
"Waffles." Ginny repeated.  
"Okay, anything for you." Harry kissed her cheek then left to cook her waffles.

**Month 6:**

"Please?"  
"No."  
"It's 2:30 am. Gin? Please?"  
"I want Hermione."  
"I'm here, I'll talk to you."  
"I want Hermione."  
"Gin. Come on."  
"I. Want. Hermione." Ginny snapped.  
Harry caved. "Fine. But you have to explain to her why you need her this late." Harry did his most exasperated voice. He pulled a jacket over his pajama shirt and trudged to the fireplace. Hermione would not be pleased. But nothing else would make Ginny shut up. She even turned down watching her new favorite (and particularly stupid) movie, The Notebook. _Here comes the hurricane._ Harry thought, yelling the address and sticking his head into the fire. It was extremely uncomfortable. "Hullo?" Harry called, looking into the kitchen of their flat. Hermione and Ron's room was just down the hall. Hermione entered the kitchen, her already bushy hair disheveled, apparently nude except for a thin sheet , which looked highly improvised, wrapped around her.  
"Oh my God, Harry! Is something wrong? Is anyone hurt?" Hermione asked looking terrified and wrapping the sheet tighter.  
"Ginny won't shut up. She says she wants to talk to you and keeps pestering me." Harry sighed, climbing out of the fireplace. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Can't it wait? Ron and I were...busy." Hermione flushed.  
"Sorry. But I have work tomorrow and Ginny is threatening to keep me up all night until I got you."  
"Err..I'll just get..dressed and then see what I can do." Hermione exited, leaving Harry alone in the chilly kitchen. He threw himself into one of the chairs and had barely closed his eyes when Hermione was back in the room.  
"Really sorry, Mione." Harry mumbled as she pulled the Floo Powder out of a cupboard.  
"Oh." Hermione sounded less exasperated. "Just stay here, Ron'll keep you company." Hermione assured him as she stepped into the green flames. Ron soon joined him in the kitchen. His roan hair was uncharacteristically unkempt.  
"Hermione said something about Ginny. Everything ok?" He asked, yawning.  
"Things are fine, except Ginny fancied a late night chat and I apparently don't suffice."  
"Women. They go from loving, sweet angels to bears in a minute." Ron said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah..soo? What were you two doing?" Harry asked, feigning curiosity. " Hermione said you were busy." Harry hadn't had a good laugh in days as Ginny's hormones had gone from weepy and loving to fury and anger.  
Ron's eyes widened. "We were..erm..well, we were-" Ron stopped stuttering at the grin on Harry's face. "It isn't funny. She's been giving me nonsense about not shagging until the wedding and after careful planning, I finally cracked her. Now she's gonna have a nice, in-depth talk with Ginny and she'll remember her little idea."  
"Sorry." Harry said untruthfully.  
"I'll find another way."  
"Alright..So, you and Hermione gonna have a kid once you're married?"  
"Well, we're gonna wait..Hermione might decide she wants a kid after seeing your's but I still wanna wait. I mean, there's lots of responsibility and everything."  
"We were going to wait but the Contraceptive Charm we were using was faulty." Harry shrugged. "It'll be okay. Won't it be nice to have a little baby? Have a chance at being a dad?"  
"Yeah.." Ron drifted off. Ron snapped back to reality so fast it was almost alarming. "Wait- what Charm were you using?"  
"You want to know that much about our sex lives?" Harry asked, jokingly. "Kidding! Impede Infans."  
"Damn. We're gonna have to get a new Charm." said Ron.  
Harry grinned. "We haven't tried Blocadoes yet. That one might work better."  
"That actually might work to as an excuse to shag." Ron laughed. "How about you just spend the night here, on the couch. Gin sounds like a right grouch."  
"Well, I'd have a better chance of being alive for work tomorrow." Harry said fairly.

Hermione got back about a half hour later, looking extremely tired. Harry and Ron were still in the kitchen, drinking Butterbeers. Harry took a swig.  
"It's safe to go home, I think. Why the hell did you have to have sex, Harry?" Hermione said, sounding rightly shirty.  
"What?" Harry yelped.  
"Why the hell did you have to get her pregnant?" Hermione took the bottle of Butterbeer from Ron and drank a mouthful.  
"Sorry about that. It's not affecting you that much is it?"  
"Oh yes it is. A very nice detailed chat about your sex life and anatomy." Hermione grumbled.  
Harry exchanged a grin with Ron. "Just to be safe, Harry's sleeping over. Just for the night so that he's alive by the morning." Ron said, making a grab at the bottle Hermione was holding but she kept it out of his reach.  
"Well alright. I'll get some clean sheets and pillows." Hermione huffed, trudging down the hall to their bedroom.

**Month** **8:**

Ginny groaned, she felt like a whale. Her stomach was absolutely massive and she could barely walk her ankles were so swollen. Harry was doing everything around the house, from preparing the nursery to making dinner. Hermione often came over to do some of the work so that Harry could have a break. Even though he was now off work to tend to his wife, he was busier than ever. Ginny could tell he was getting stressed. He had rings under his eyes and was constantly on the edge of his nerves.  
"Gin?"  
"What is it, Harry?" Ginny said absentmindedly as she lay on the couch, keeping a cool cloth on her belly to soothe the pain of the kicks.  
"When did the medi-nurse say you were due?"  
"May 11th."  
"Okay...that's 24 days."  
"Harry. It isn't exact. Calm down, everything will be fine. You probably will want to wait outside during the birth."  
"Hell no. I'll be there every second of the way." Harry leaned over and kissed her gently. Ginny groaned from another forceful kick from the baby. Harry looked alarmed. "Are you okay?" He asked, hurriedly.  
"Merlin's beard, Harry. All the baby did was kick!" Ginny said. "Can you just get me a glass of water?"  
Harry nodded fiercely and summoned a glass of water, hastily shoving it into her hand.  
"I know it's only six but can we turn in? I'm really tired." Ginny murmured, setting the empty glass on the table. Harry helped her up and into their room. Ginny felt so exhausted even though all she did the entire day was sit on the couch, sorting baby clothes. Even as she lay on her bed with Harry, one of his arms around her shoulders, she felt so tired and lethargic.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Damn, she wanted to kiss every inch of his sexy face which was molded into concern.  
"I'm just really tired. It's just the pregnancy hormones and stuff," Ginny sighed._ Oh God._ He moved a bit closer to her. _No. Not time for sex. _  
"Sorry, baby." _Oh my God. He nuzzling my cheek. I love it so damn much when he does that. _Ginny struggled to control her emotions. But he was wearing those pajama pants..  
"Gin? You still with me?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. What were you saying?" Ginny had been so caught up, staring at him anatomy that she hadn't realized he was talking.  
"I was saying that you are looking so beautiful."  
"Even though I look like a whale?" said Ginny sadly.  
"It only makes you more beautiful, knowing that you're carrying my baby. Our baby." Harry said softly, once again leaning over and kissing her belly. It was so attractive.  
"Oh Harry," said Ginny. "I'd never want to be carrying anyone else's."  
Harry smiled. "We're going to be parents, Gin." She could hear excitement quavering in his voice along with a hint of nervousness. It was strange; she could read people's emotions quite well after what happened in the Chamber. She could tell when people were lying to her, when they were excited or sad. And nobody was easier to read than Harry. Her lover, husband, best friend and protector all in one. It was amazing, how much he meant to her.  
"I don't know if I'll be any good." mumbled Harry.  
"At what?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
"Being a dad. I never had a good father figure, Uncle Vernon wasn't exactly the fatherly sort, I didn't have much influence from Sirius and probably the closest thing to a dad I've had since my dad died would be your dad. But I've only known him since I was 12."  
"Harry. You'll be wonderful! You're strong, protective, clever, loving and gentle all at the same time. I know you'll be simply brilliant as a father." Ginny said firmly. Harry nodded, not daring to argue with her. Harry slid down so he was laying on his back, his eyes closed. He looked different without his glasses (which were laying on the bedside table). His lightning bolt shaped scar was hidden by his sloppy hair. She had been informed by the Medi-Witch (who happened to be Parvati Patil, a girl in Harry's Year) that it might be damaging for the baby to lie flat on her back, so she propped herself up with pillows and slowly sunk to sleep.

**Month 9:**

Harry gingerly passed Ginny the birthing pamphlet, looking sorry that he had. Her eyes widened in horror as she read. She was 5 days overdue and was very tense. Harry was starting to get anxious as well; the nursery was complete and everything was set but Ginny was getting more and more worried about the birth process. Yes, there were potions and charms to ease the pain but they only numbed it a small bit. As it was such a painful process even magic didn't help much. He was worried for her, the baby kept kicking and moving, causing her agony. She would actually have to deliver the baby out of her vagina. He remembered their first time, where he had been quite big and it had taken a few moments for her to adjust, even then it still being painful. How the hell she was going to be able to get a baby out of there, he had no clue. He glanced at Ginny who looked quite disturbed.  
"Harry?"  
"What is is?"  
"Can you get Hermione and Ron?"  
"And Ron?"  
"To keep you busy."  
"Oh. Why do you need Hermione?"  
"Not to be rude or anything but I think I'm going to throw up if I eat one more bite of your cooking."  
"Hmph. I'll get her." Harry sighed. Sure he wasn't exactly a brilliant cook but he tried. He was sick of Floo Traveling though, so he spun on the spot, focusing on outside of Ron and Hermione's. He arrived, smelling the cool, London air. Knocking hard on Hermione and Ron's door, he breathed in the cool, May air. Hermione swung the door open, knocking him over onto the pavement.  
"Oh! Sorry Harry. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, helping him up.  
"S'okay. Ginny has declared my cooking is rubbish and she needs a real meal. Can you help?" He asked, dusting off the back of his jeans.  
"Of course. How about you just stay here?"  
"I really ought not to leave Ginny.." Harry said, trailing off as Ron appeared in the doorway.  
"Mate, let the girls be alone. We can watch Quidditch!" Ron said happily, Harry following him inside while Hermione turned on the spot and vanished.  
"Err..Ron? How are we going to watch Quidditch?" Harry asked skeptically.  
"Mione found this really odd way..she hooked up Ominoculars to this big, metal box and it projected Quidditch. Now all I've got to do is have turn the fiddly button and," Ron snapped his fingers. "There you go!"

About 30 minutes and a few Butterbeers later they were watching the latest Cannons vs. Harpies game. So far, Parkers, Ginny's substitute, had missed the Snitch several times. Even though the Cannon's Seeker hadn't caught it either, Harry and Ron regarded her mistakes as idiotic. They laughed and talked and discussed the match (which ended with the Harpies winning 650 to 370). It felt good to just relax with Ron. The past week had been extremely tense and worrisome, from Ginny missing her due date to screaming at Harry for breathing too loudly. Now it felt nice just to sit, drinking the sweet butterbeer with Ron.  
"Would've thought Hermione would be home by now.." Ron said after a couple hours.  
"Yeah..Listen mate, I've gotta get back to Ginny. " Harry said, his heart drumming. What if Ginny had gone into labor?  
"Okay, see you on Sunday for lunch at Mum's." And with that Harry Apparated back to the living room. No one was there. He yelled through the house, but nobody replied. There was a note on the mantle..

_Harry,  
__  
__I'm really sorry! I had to take Ginny to St. Mungo's, her water broke! I sent an owl! HURRY!_

Hermione's handwriting was scrawled on the parchment. Harry cast a Patronus to alert the relatives, his heart beating quickly. As fast as he could, he turned on the spot, concentrating on St. Mungo's. He felt like he had hit glass and he had. You couldn't travel into St. Mungo's. _Damn!,_ He though angrily, diving through the glass and into the waiting room.  
"May I help you?" The welcome witch sounded bored.  
"My wife is going to have our baby! Where do I go?!" Harry yelled, hot in the face and sweating all over.  
"What's your name?" She asked, irritatingly calm.  
"Potter! Harry freakin' Potter! Where do I go!?" He snapped, ignoring the stares from passersby. He felt angry, nervous, scared and among that, excited. He was not going to miss the birth of his child.  
"Calm down. Room 13, just down the hall." said the witch. Harry ran down the hall and burst through the door. Ginny was laying on a bed in a hospital gown, Hermione standing beside her. A Healer was inserting a needle and tube into her arm, the tube leading to a bag of what looked like water.  
"Ginny!" Harry cried, rushing to her side.  
Ginny's bottom lip was trembling. "Harry. The baby shifted and the Healer said that it's life is at risk." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"What?" Panic for his unborn child and Ginny surged through him. "What? How?" Harry tried to keep the worry out of his voice but he could hear the quavering notes of panic. His voice sounded abnormally high.  
"The baby moved so it's facing the wrong way. We can get it out, but it'll be painful." The Healer said. "Ginny here refused for us to start the process until you were here." Harry felt sick and to his horror, the Healer was cleaning scalpels. He needed to watch- this was his child they were going to be removing but the very thought of labor made him feel dizzy and ill. Ginny gripped his hand tightly, looking nervously at the Healer.  
"She's having the pain numbing drug administrated as we speak," she gestured to the needle and tube.  
"I'm going to wait outside." Hermione spoke, looking fearful. She left, throwing one last look at Harry before vanishing out the door.  
Ginny let out a gut-wrenching scream as the Healer began to cut the skin on her stomach around her bump. Droplets of Ginny's blood appeared on her newly cut open belly. Ginny screamed in pain as the Healer worked. Harry held her hand, horror filling him up like poison. He felt like he was about to vomit. It wasn't like he hadn't seen blood before. He was no stranger to it. But it felt different that it was his wife's blood. Ginny was sobbing, tears streaming down her face as the Healer preformed the C-section. Ginny dug her fingernails into his hand. But a beautiful sound filled the room and vibrated off the walls. The sound of a baby crying. The Healer waved her wand and the skin around her stomach and waistline stitched together like knitting needles. The Healer cleaned the baby- the baby!  
After being wrapped in a blue blanket, the baby was passed to Ginny.  
"You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." The Healer smiled.  
"A boy?" Harry said, stunned.  
"I told you." Ginny said in a voice that gave the impression she had a head cold. But she was beaming despite the tears as she cradled her baby. "James Sirius Potter." She said softly, looking at a tuft of ruffled black hair. All at once, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Angelina and in her arms baby Fred, Ron, Hermione and Fleur with little Victorie and baby Dominique rushed into the room. Mrs. Weasley almost flew up to Ginny, sobbing and apologizing that they were so late.

"My baby girl had to have a C-section without me!" She said tearfully, looking from Ginny to Harry then to baby James. Hermione and Ron were beaming. Ginny pass James to Harry and looking into the beautiful face of his child, he could have cried. The baby's eyes fluttered open and he had precisely the same color of eyes as his namesake, James had had. He was perfect.


End file.
